Kamiya Carr II
by Psycho Llama
Summary: Finished That's it folks! The sequal to Kamiya Carr!
1. Chapter I

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the stuff I own. So shame to all off you blood-thirsty lawyers! :P  
  
Kamiya hummed quietly to herself as she sat on the park bench, watching the vibrant colours of the setting sun. She shivered and hugged herself tighter as the cold winds of autumn swept the multi-coloured leaves around in mini cyclones.  
  
"How many years has it been? Four? Five? I can never remember. . ." she sighed, "When I ran away and had that delusional nightmare. . ."  
  
Kamiya had gone to several psychiatrists since her encounter with Cell, and was now convinced that it had all been coincidence and delusions. Cell's armour was now considered as disgustingly coloured rubber gloves that had stuck to her forearms when the acid of some kitchen-cleaner had leaked through them and melded the gloves to her skin. The bullet-proof hardness of the 'second-skin' was a chemical reaction.  
  
After the psychiatrist had told that to the family. Sammie was forbidden to watch DBZ ever again, and Kamiya's memories of the DBZ dimension had slowly leaked out of her mind to be replaced with the ones of her home. She couldn't even remember what Cell's face looked like any more. She, like Sammie, was forbidden to go near anything to do with DBZ, no exceptions.  
  
"I can't remember him. . . isn't that odd," she murmured to herself.  
  
"It's not odd. It's completely natural, you're body just wasn't used to being in that other dimension," Sammie told her coldly.  
  
Kamiya sighed exasperatedly, "Come on Sammie. It was only a dream. I thought you were too old to believe in Fairy tales and too young to start philosophising about inter-dimension travel!"  
  
Sammie narrowed his eyes, "You know as well as I do it's real," he hissed.  
  
Kamiya rolled her eyes, "And I'm sure that Steven was real too. Forget it Sammie, it's simply a memory."  
  
"No it isn't. You told me yourself you'd forget it in a matter of days. You spent weeks lecturing me about inter-dimensional travel and your theories and about-" Sammie was cut off by Kamiya glaring at him.  
  
"I was delusional! And whatever you do! Never mention 'his' name, Dad will skin the both of us alive!" Kamiya growled.  
  
"Kamiya he promised you he would return! We have to find a way of getting back there!" Sammie protested in a hurried whisper, his eyes burning into hers.  
  
"But- how do you know that?" Kamiya hissed.  
  
"You remember, you wrote a book. You wrote down everything that happened, word for word, so you wouldn't forget! You may have thrown it out, but I found it. I've copied it out onto my computer and it's now saved onto thousands of floppy-disks so that it can never be erased! I've memorised the story anyway. I could tell it to you now! You have to remember!!!" Sammie pressed.  
  
Kamiya covered her ears, "No! I don't want to remember! It was all a stupid dream!!!" she sobbed.  
  
"Do you remember this?" Sammie started.  
  
"Sammie. . . don't. . ." Kamiya chocked.  
  
"'. . .Quite so. Goodbye my dear Kamiya, I wish you luck on this planet and I know we will meet again, one day. . .'" Sammie told her, repeating Cell's final words to her.  
  
Kamiya shook her head violently, "I- It was a de-delusion-al d-dream!" she choked on her tears.  
  
"Kamiya you know it wasn't!" Sammie sighed.  
  
Kamiya wasn't listening. Her mind was working double speed, she could feel suppressed memories rush back to her like there was a leak in the dam that blocked her memories of the DBZ world. Her mind had adapted to inter- dimensional travel.  
  
"Sammie. . . it was a dream. . . and only a dream!" Kamiya suddenly started to scream, "He's not real and all you've done is brought the memory back! I hate you!" she screamed before she fled, crying, from her little brother.  
  
  
  
Cell breathed in the familiar scent of Earth's luscious foliage as he flew across the sky, concealing his ecstatic excitement of being back on Earth for the first time in four years, but mostly the fact that he would soon be seeing Kamiya again. At last.  
  
Cell frowned, Kamiya had a very distinct ki level. Not in the sense that it was large, but it was like comparing a bright, lively and colourful rose next to thousands of pieces of crumbling ash. But, he couldn't sense her. She was gone. Cell tried and tried to find her ki signature, but he knew that his senses weren't lying. Kamiya was gone, dead.  
  
Cell just hovered in mid-air. His eyes wide in disbelief, "No. . ." he managed to whisper, his throat tight with emotion, "It's impossible. I've only been gone four years! She couldn't have died!!!" he roared.  
  
"Oh but she didn't Cell. She just went home," came an eerie voice from below him.  
  
Cell looked down to see a coal-black kitten with emerald-green eyes, "Green eyes. . . exactly like Kamiya's. . ." Cell mumbled pointlessly.  
  
The kitten smirked, "My name is Moonlight, and I have come to take you back to Kamiya."  
  
Cell's eyes widened and he grabbed the kitten, "Take me to her now!!!" he thundered.  
  
The kitten continued to smirk in an amused fashion, "Fine then."  
  
And with a flash of blinding black light, Cell was gone.  
  
  
  
Kamiya lay on her huge, elaborate bed, sobbing, 'I know it was a dream. . . Or so everyone says. But I do remember Cell, and everything about him. And. . . I remember that I loved him. . .'  
  
A/N: Yup. I had nothing to do so I wrote this chapter. BUT! In exchange for my earliness, I will not be updating as fast. Maybe once every two or three days. :) Merry Xmas! 


	2. Chapter II

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the stuff I do own.  
  
Note: a href="http://dbzdreams.cjb.net"img border="0" src="http://Dragondreams.homestead.com/files/adopted_cell.jpg"/a  
  
For all the other Cell fan-girls out there! ^-^  
  
  
  
Kamiya sat on top of a particularly large and boring rock, "What to do. . . What to do. . ." she murmured.  
  
Kamiya had just spent the start of her Summer holiday by hiking up a mountain, and was now sitting at the top, at least five hours walk from the nearest man-made building, a gas station somewhere on the horizon. And, to make matters worse, it was dinner time and Kamiya hadn't eaten since breakfast, and it was sleeting.  
  
"Oh yeah, big lucky me. . ." she grumbled as she sat there, the rain drenching her with every passing second.  
  
Kamiya looked down at her arms, which were currently hugging herself to keep warm, and almost shrieked, "Holy shit! I'm in anime! Again!!!"  
  
It was true, her whole dimension had suddenly flickered into animated- settings. And out of her whole dimension only three people, including herself, had noticed this. The rest of the dimension just carried on as if they'd been animated their whole lives. Or deaths for that matter.  
  
  
  
Cell sat up and groaned, every part of his body ached, 'Well that's only logical since you did fall a good hundred meters,' he thought.  
  
It was sleeting, cold, and muddy. Cell had aches on every square millimetre of his body, and he had no idea where he was. He thought things could get no worse. . . oh god how wrong he was.  
  
'Dear Kami. . . feels like every limb on my body has been wrenched off!' thought Cell, 'Now then, let's see. . . two arms, check. Two legs, check. One tail. . . I have a tail?!!!'  
  
Cell lifted his tail up to his face, and then swore loudly, he was in his imperfect form again. After several moments of cursing and swearing, he decided to go check out where he was.  
  
'Hurts too much to hover, let alone fly. Walking is my only option I guess,' thought Cell as he squelched through the thick, New Zealand mud.  
  
'Put it this way Cell, at least we aren't in Rotarua!' his mind told him.  
  
"Hmmm. . . what?" murmured Cell as he heard someone shout something nearby. The drenched figure, who Cell could only see the silhouette of, was sitting cross-legged on a rock.  
  
Cell smirked, he knew that voice anywhere. He had found her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No! This can't be happening! It was only a dream! Anime isn't real! I've just got hypothermia and I'm probably just delusional!" Kamiya sobbed, hugging herself tighter.  
  
"He wasn't real. . . Cell isn't real. . ." she whispered to herself.  
  
"I assure you my dear that I am perfectly real. Turn around and see for yourself," Cell crooned in his imperfect, raspy voice, his orange beak twisted into a smirk, though the light made it look more cruel than it should have.  
  
Kamiya turned around slowly, 'No. . . he's not real. . . But, maybe this is what Dr. Kronk was talking about. About having to make myself believe that he wasn't real. I've got to say it. I've got to grow up and stop dwelling on dreams! Dr. Kronk was right! And his spinach puffs were really nice too. I've got to get the recipe,' mused Kamiya.  
  
Kamiya sighed and stood up calmly to face Cell. Her face blank and emotionless, her jade-like emerald eyes twinkling in the sunset's vibrant light, "Leave me alone Cell. I don't believe in you any longer," she told him in a calm monotone.  
  
Cell stepped back in shock, Kamiya's reaction that she had given him just then had been the last thing he'd expected, "K- Kamiya? You do remember me, right?" Cell spluttered.  
  
"No. It was just a hallucination. You aren't real," Kamiya told him blankly, her voice holding no emotion as she spoke.  
  
"But what about when you were with me. . . in Ginger town, the island and the Cell games! Don't you. . . remember any of it? Kamiya?" Cell half whimpered.  
  
"No. I chose to forget, everything. Leave me be. You aren't real and I shouldn't have to waste my time on delusions and cartoon characters," Kamiya hissed.  
  
Kamiya turned to leave, but Cell caught her arm, "Kamiya. . . you must remember! . . .please?"  
  
Kamiya glared at the supposedly imaginary figure before her, "You. . . aren't. . . real. . ." Kamiya told him coldly.  
  
Cell let her arm go, "Kamiya. . .?" he whimpered, his slitted magenta eyes brimming with tears.  
  
Kamiya turned and ran, 'He's not real. He's not real!' she chanted in her head like a mantra, trying to stop herself from running back to him.  
  
'Even if he isn't real, you can still go back to him! Don't deny the fact that you've always desired to return to that dimension!' reasoned part of her mind.  
  
"No! I can't!" she sobbed as she ran down the hill, the mud splashing all around her in a beautiful, yet disgusting way.  
  
'It can't hurt just to go and talk to him. . . he looked so sad! You just can't leave him like that!' her mind scolded her.  
  
"Dr. Kronk said I have to forget him! Every last detail!" she sobbed.  
  
'. . .Is that why you still draw sketches of him in your diary?'  
  
  
  
Cell stood at the top of the mountain, watching Kamiya stumble and run away from him, all sense of time and space gone. The raindrops fell unnoticed on his face, as if to hide the lonely tear that fell silently down the side of his face.  
  
A/N: 10,000 points and the web addy for how to actually adopt Cell for your websites if you can guess which song inspired the last sentence! ^-^ 


	3. Chapter III

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the stuff I do own.  
  
Kamiya stood inside the gas station, panting heavily and dripping thick, dark mud on the very clean floor, which didn't impress the person behind the till very much.  
  
"Can I help you?" the lady asked in a terse voice.  
  
"Huh? Oh. . . do you have a phone?" asked Kamiya breathlessly.  
  
"Sure, follow me. But first, can you please try and clean yourself off?" asked the lady.  
  
"Sorry, wait there!" Kamiya apologised, before running back outside for a few moments, letting the rain wash away most of the mud.  
  
  
  
Cell stalked sulkily through the long grass, his tail dragging limply along behind him as he silently grieved in self-pity, 'What do I do now? I'm stranded in this alien dimension with no purpose and no way of going back. And I'm in my Imperfect form!' Cell thought angrily trudging through the thick grass, occasionally stumbling and trying to look as dignified as he could when he did so.  
  
  
  
Sammie looked up from his homework to hear the phone ringing, he sighed and picked it up, "Hi Kamiya, how much trouble did you get into this time?" he drawled.  
  
"Oh ha, ha, ha. You did notice it, right? Tell me I'm not hallucinating! Again!" replied Kamiya angrily.  
  
". . .About everyone going animated?" asked Sammie.  
  
"Oh thank god! I thought I was hallucinating, did anyone else notice?" Kamiya sighed.  
  
"No. But there was one thing," Sammie tried not to laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You and Cell were on TV just then."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You and Cell were on a mountain, and it was raining, right? You told him that he wasn't real and stormed off."  
  
"Oh no. . ."  
  
"Oh it gets better. Dad saw you two as well."  
  
"Oh shit! What did he do?" asked Kamiya, but was answered when a large jeep- tuck pulled up by the gas station and Kamiya's Father, Joe, opened the door.  
  
"Kamiya I think you have some explaining to do," Joe told her in a serious voice.  
  
"What?! It's not my fault! I was just taking a walk!" Kamiya protested.  
  
Joe sighed, "Get in the car. We better get out of here before that- that thing finds us."  
  
Kamiya nodded, "I know. I just have to pay the lady for letting me use the phone, okay?"  
  
Joe nodded.  
  
Kamiya ran back into the gas station, "Hello? . . .Oh god. . ."  
  
Kamiya had stepped on a piece of clothing. . . with a hole in the back.  
  
"Oh that's it Cell! This means war!" Kamiya hissed under her breath.  
  
  
  
Cell stalked out of the gas station, 'That didn't taste good. . . must be the climate. . .' thought Cell.  
  
Cell looked at the back of the truck, "Hmmm. . . this could be interesting," Cell smirked.  
  
'What is my purpose? To see Kamiya? She wont talk to me. . . I have to find out why. . .' Cell planned as he slipped, unnoticed into the back of the truck, unaware that it was Kamiya's father's truck.  
  
'I shouldn't absorb any more people here. . . they taste disgusting.'  
  
  
  
Kamiya climbed silently into the Jeep and put on her seatbelt, "He's not real, I'm hallucinating. . ." she chanted, like a mantra.  
  
A while later, Joe and Kamiya were nearly home, when Kamiya shivered slightly. Joe frowned, and decided to bring up the subject about the walk.  
  
"Sammie said you were in trouble. What happened?" asked Joe.  
  
"Nothing. . . I'm a little dehydrated. . . I keep seeing hallucinations," Kamiya sighed.  
  
"Maybe it's the storm. It's way past nightfall and the rain doesn't help either," Joe suggested.  
  
"Like that huge bundle in the back, it looks almost alive," Kamiya snickered.  
  
"What bundle in the back?" Joe frowned, "Where did that come from?"  
  
They pulled into the drive, Kamiya groaned, "Bloody android. . ." she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Hmmm?" Joe inquired.  
  
"Nothing, I just gotta take care of something," Kamiya grinned.  
  
Joe went into the house, Kamiya went to the back of the jeep-truck, "Hi," she stated flatly.  
  
Cell looked up at her, "K-Kamiya?!"  
  
"Enjoy the ride? Out!!!" Kamiya snapped.  
  
Cell, his alluring magenta eyes still locked with Kamiya's emerald-green ones, slipped gracefully out of the back of the tuck and stood before her, still a head taller than her, "Why are you doing this Kamiya?"  
  
"Let me get this into your unreal head! You. Are. Not. Real!" Kamiya told him, her voice wavering slightly.  
  
Cell put two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up to meet his face, "You've changed quite a bit my dear, why?"  
  
"You're not real."  
  
"You've told me that. Do you expect me to vanish in a puff of smoke when you say that?"  
  
". . .More or less."  
  
"Tut-tut-tut, didn't I teach you anything my dear Kamiya?"  
  
"No. You aren't real."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Dr. Kronk, my father and numerous other psychiatrists."  
  
"Psychiatrists?"  
  
"Yes. Did you really think that 'adventure' wouldn't affect me?"  
  
"How can it be an adventure when I wasn't real my dear?"  
  
". . .You aren't real!" Kamiya huffed, with nothing else to say.  
  
"Do you want me to be?" asked Cell gently.  
  
Kamiya looked at the ground, not answering him, 'Yes. . .' she thought, 'I do. . .'  
  
Sammie sped out of the door, ran up to Kamiya and Cell and stopped berley an inch away from them, panting, "A-are you. . .?" Sammie stuttered staring wide-eyed at Cell.  
  
Cell looked at Kamiya, "And I suppose this is your younger brother. . . Sammie if I am not mistaken."  
  
Sammie's eyes widened, "You kn-know my name?! Wow! Uh, can I have your autograph?"  
  
Kamiya tried not to laugh at the very shocked look Cell gave him. Cell blinked, opened his mouth to say something, didn't, closed and then opened his mouth again like some sort of green goldfish. Cross-eyed.  
  
"We should go inside. . ." Kamiya suggested wearily.  
  
"Okay. Hey Cell! I've got all this stuff I want to show you!" Sammie explained.  
  
"Cell isn't coming," Kamiya stated plainly.  
  
Cell was silent.  
  
"Aw Kamiya! Please! You're moving out on Sunday! Can't he stay until then? It's only five days!" Sammie whined.  
  
"I refuse to let him into my room!" Kamiya huffed.  
  
Cell smirked, "It wouldn't be that bad Kamiya. Remember, I don't exist. You could simply ignore me," Cell purred.  
  
"You know it's not that easy Cell," Kamiya growled.  
  
Sammie tugged on Cell's arm, "Hey! You can sleep in my room!" he grinned.  
  
'Close is better than nothing,' thought Cell before nodding in assent.  
  
"Oh yes! Oh man I can't believe it! A DBZ character, here, in my house! Yes!!!" Sammie celebrated happily.  
  
Kamiya walked past the two of them and stormed swiftly into the house and into her room. Slamming the door behind her.  
  
Kamiya flopped down onto her bed and sighed, "Cell is back. Should I be afraid. . . or delighted?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Hello! Um, I have a request to make! If you're going to review this chapter, can you please say which country, city, state, etc. You come from? Thanx!  
  
~ Psycho Llama 


	4. Chapter IV

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the stuff I do own.  
  
It was a typical Thursday morning. Kamiya's alarm clock went off, and was answered promptly by Kamiya, who threw it out the open window.  
  
Sammie, who was used to the 'time flying' ritual. Wasn't disturbed by the sound of the quiet beeping and the semi-loud crash. Cell was. Cell's magenta eyes popped open and he peered over the side of the tiled roof to see the remains of the clock. It was his idea to sleep on the roof.  
  
Cell dived over the side of the roof and levitated upside-down in front of Kamiya's window, a puzzled look on his face as he stared at the pearl-white curtains that were blowing gently in the wind and the window was slightly open. He ducked to get the broken remains of the clock then hovered up to stand on the windowsill of Kamiya's large bedroom window.  
  
Kamiya yawned quietly and stumbled out of bed, "It was all a dream. . . Cell isn't in my brother's room. It was all a horrific. . ." mumbled Kamiya as she stumbled over to the curtains and opened them swiftly, and screamed.  
  
Cell blinked when he saw Kamiya open the curtains, saw him and screamed.  
  
"Cell what are you doing outside my window?!" Kamiya yelled, she was not a morning person.  
  
Cell glided in and shut the window behind him, "You, uh, dropped your clock," Cell told her, giving her the scrambled bits of wire and the shattered plastic cover.  
  
Kamiya blushed and took the clock, "Yeah. . . that usually happens."  
  
"Usually happens?" Cell inquired.  
  
"I don't like alarm clocks. The alarm goes off and so does the clock," Kamiya sighed.  
  
Cell's head tipped slightly to the side, "You look tired."  
  
"I didn't sleep."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We have a bug infestation."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Look in the mirror."  
  
Cell narrowed his eyes and his wings fanned out, he did not like being called a bug. Especially since he had gone back to his first form. Kamiya instantly backed up, collapsed to the floor and curled up like a hedgehog. Cell paused, then chuckled cruelly, "Well my dear it certainly seems you haven't changed that much at all."  
  
Kamiya frowned up at him, "Neither have you, mentally. You've gone backwards in your perfection."  
  
Cell scowled, "So I've noticed."  
  
"How did you get here?" Kamiya asked him, sitting down on her bed, still wearing her white nightgown that reached her ankles and looked like the design was from the late 1800s.  
  
"A cat brought me here. It was black, had eyes similar to yours although yours were much prettier my dear," Cell purred, smirking at Kamiya.  
  
Kamiya's cheeks went bright red and she frowned up at the smirking android, "Why did you come back?" she asked him tersely.  
  
Cell crouched down in front of her and looked her in the eyes, "I thought that would be obvious my dear. I came here to see you," Cell told her, tucking a stray lock of fiery red hair behind her ear.  
  
Kamiya went in to la-la land for a few moments, then snapped out of it and frowned, "Why should I believe that? You don't exist for heck's sake!"  
  
"Why do you keep saying that?" Cell groaned.  
  
"Because. . . That's just the way life is!" Kamiya snapped.  
  
"Life? What do you mean by that?" asked Cell gently.  
  
"Do you really think it is possible to travel between two dimensions. One which is a cartoon created by some Japanese guy for heck's sake! It is not possible! You are not possible! And it is impossible that I would ever see you again!" Kamiya sniffed.  
  
'So that's why she told herself to forget. . . to deny that I ever existed. . .' Cell mused.  
  
Kamiya blinked, "We need to get down for breakfast."  
  
Cell nodded and followed Kamiya as she padded quietly out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Joe was sitting at the kitchen table, peacefully sipping his coffee and reading the Thursday paper.  
  
"Morning Dad!" Sammie gabbled as he ran past to get the cereal.  
  
"Morning Sammie," Joe replied habitually.  
  
"Good morning Dad. . ." Kamiya yawned, padding over to get some toast.  
  
"Morning Kamiya."  
  
"Uh, good morning Mr. Carr," Cell mumbled as he followed Kamiya into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning giant bug-lizard."  
  
"My name is Cell."  
  
"Morning 'Cell'."  
  
"Dad hasn't woken up yet, he's still in sleep-mode," Kamiya told Cell as she spread raspberry jam onto her toast.  
  
"So I've noticed. . ." Cell mumbled.  
  
"Hey Cell! Look at this!" Sammie hissed excitedly, holding up a plushie Perfect Cell up for him to see, "Pretty neat huh?"  
  
"I do not look like that! It's all out of proportion! And look, it's not nearly as handsome or frightening as it should be!!! Cell hissed.  
  
"I think it's cute," Kamiya commented mildly.  
  
Cell's cheeks went a darker shade.  
  
Joe frowned and stuck his head up, 'Why are there three of them? I only have two kids. . . Maybe one brought a friend to sleep over. I didn't say they could, did I? Maybe I did. . . Better not interrupt, it wouldn't be 'cool'.'  
  
"Cell! Hey Cell! Do you want to come to school with me today?! Most of my friends are really hard out fans of DBZ and meeting you would be like a dream come true! Oh please, please, please?!" Sammie gushed.  
  
Cell looked at Kamiya with a 'save-me!' look on his face. Kamiya fought down a giggle, "It's either that or you stay at home. I have to go to work."  
  
"I could come!" Cell told her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Can you at least tell me where you work?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Cell! If you come with me to school I'll tell you where she works! But only if you stay the whole day and do exactly what I say!" Sammie smirked.  
  
"There is no need for me to go with you Steven because I could find out where Kamiya works easily within five minutes of searching this house."  
  
"My name is Sammie!!!"  
  
"Cell! That's not fair!" Kamiya protested.  
  
"I assure you my dear, it is perfectly fair. . ." Cell purred.  
  
Joe looked up once again from his paper, 'Why is that child green? Is that a tail?!'  
  
Joe stood up, "Hold on there! I demand to know who you are!"  
  
Sammie sighed, "Dad woke up."  
  
Joe looked at Kamiya, "Kamiya?" he asked in a low and dangerous tone.  
  
"Hey it's not my fault! Sammie invited him in! I didn't even want him near me!" Kamiya protested shrilly.  
  
"Then why was he in your bedroom all last night?" asked Sammie.  
  
Cell's cheeks went even darker.  
  
"He climbed in the window this morning! You were the one that made him sleep on the roof!" Kamiya growled.  
  
"Did not! At about eleven he decided to climb out the window! He didn't say a thing!" Sammie argued.  
  
"Kamiya!!! Was this 'Cell' person in your bedroom?!" Joe thundered.  
  
"Yes, but only for a-" Kamiya was cut off.  
  
"You are grounded and as for you 'Cell'! Leave my hose immediately and never darken my doorstep again!!!" Joe roared.  
  
Joe still wasn't quite awake, so he didn't really care about the fact that Cell was a really tall, bug-lizard-man.  
  
Cell bowed curtly and left the house without question. Kamiya watched him go sadly, 'See? You don't want him to leave! You do care about him!' a small thought popped up.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hiya! I'll give you a clue with the song. There are two words in the title and the second word is a season. ;)  
  
And I still want to know the states and cities you guys come from! So far I've got 2 from Canada, 1 from Nebraska, 1 from Scotland and one from my home country, NEW ZEALAND!!! 


	5. Chapter V

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the stuff I do own.  
  
Sammie sighed and looked out the window to watch the houses and trees speed past as the local school-bus took them to school, 'It would have been so cool to have Cell come to my school. . .' he thought dreamily.  
  
A quiet tapping on the window pulled him away from la-la land. And he yelped when he noticed what was tapping on the outside of the school-bus window, Cell's tail.  
  
Sammie stuck his head out the window to see Cell sitting casually on the roof of the bus, "Cell?!"  
  
Cell smirked, "I'm only going through with this so I can find out where your dear sister works."  
  
"Alright!" Sammie cheered.  
  
"But. Only for one hour," Cell growled.  
  
"Five!"  
  
"One and two minutes."  
  
"Aw, four!"  
  
"One hour, two minutes and three seconds."  
  
"Two!"  
  
"How about And hour and a half?"  
  
"Deal!" Sammie grinned.  
  
Cell sighed, this would be a long hour and a half.  
  
  
  
Kamiya worked as a waitress in a very fancy restaurant. So obviously she had heard quite a few 'waiter, waiter!' jokes before.  
  
"Hey! Wanna hear a waiter joke?" asked some fat politician.  
  
"No thank you Sir," she smiled politely.  
  
"Why not?" asked the politician.  
  
"Because I am a waitress, not a waiter," she told him before marching back to the kitchen.  
  
'Cell will never find me here. . .' thought Kamiya as she took a plate of food over to table number thirteen.  
  
"Kamiya! Hey you're needed in the kitchens!" John, another waiter, called. Kamiya sighed inwardly and walked swiftly over to the large, steel double doors that lead to the kitchen.  
  
"Yup?" she replied once she was there.  
  
"Phone," John told her.  
  
Kamiya picked up the phone, "Hello, Kamiya speaking."  
  
Kamiya frowned when she heard a dark chuckle, "Hello Kamiya. . ."  
  
"Hello Cell."  
  
"I know where you work. . . I'm in your restaurant. . ."  
  
"What?!" Kamiya yelped, "Get out now! I will not have cockroaches in this restaurant!"  
  
"Cockroaches?!" John frowned.  
  
Kamiya put a hand over the phone to make sure Cell didn't hear her, "The big, green radioactive type."  
  
"Don't let them near the food," John mumbled, taking another plate of food to deliver to table number 24, "The last thing I want is another 'waiter, waiter' joke."  
  
Kamiya laughed shortly.  
  
John went through the large doors, and gasped. All that remained of the other waiters, waitresses and diners were discarded pieces of clothing. Cell had been here.  
  
"What. . . happened?" John whimpered.  
  
"I told you it was big," Kamiya muttered.  
  
"B-big?! How big?" John squeaked.  
  
"Oh I am going to kill that bastard!" Kamiya growled.  
  
"A lady like you shouldn't be using such foul language my dear Kamiya," a dark chuckle answered them.  
  
"He knows your name?!" John cried in shock.  
  
"Of course he does. He lives in my house," Kamiya sighed.  
  
"Lived. Past tense," Cell corrected her.  
  
"So where do you live now? The gutter?" Kamiya smirked.  
  
"In shadow and darkness my dear, ready to strike at any moment. . ."  
  
"Oh I'm shaking in my little waitress boots."  
  
"You're not wearing boots my dear."  
  
"It was a figure of speech."  
  
"Who's your friend?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, this is John," Kamiya told him, "John, meet a very ugly, and quite harassing, Cockroach."  
  
"Uh, nice to m-meet you," John stuttered, terrified.  
  
"Hmmm, looks like I'm the only customer here," Cell smirked.  
  
"We do not serve pervert bugs such as yourself Cell," Kamiya told him warningly.  
  
John whimpered.  
  
Kamiya sighed exasperatedly, "Yes John, you can go now."  
  
John ran out of the now empty restaurant, empty apart from Cell and Kamiya of course.  
  
"Get out now!" Kamiya hissed, her eyes slightly blurry.  
  
"No. I came back to see you my dear. After all those years of searching. . . I came back to Earth to see you. Only to find that you had gone. I missed you Kamiya," Cell told her quietly.  
  
"You ruined my life!!! Twice now!!! I never want to see you again!!!" Kamiya thundered.  
  
"Is that what you really want?" Cell asked, almost pleaded.  
  
"Yes! Of course! Do you know how many Psychiatrists I had to see?! I spent years trying to rebuild my life! And you are not real!!!" Kamiya screamed, practically crying.  
  
Cell's ki flared in anger so much that it knocked Kamiya over and into a number of heavy oak tables and several crystal vases shattered all around her. Kamiya hissed and struggled to stand up again.  
  
"Never say that I am real Kamiya. If you were any other person you would be dead more times over than the number of days you have lived on this Earth!" Cell told her in a low, dangerous tone.  
  
"Go away. N-never come near me again!" Kamiya coughed, tiny flecks of blood hit the table when she did so. Cell had seriously injured her, probably broken many of her bones when he did so.  
  
"Are you sure?" Cell asked coldly.  
  
"Yes I'm sure! Do I look sure to you?!" Kamiya hissed.  
  
"You look like a bleeding wreck," Cell sneered.  
  
"Thanks to you," Kamiya winced, trying to stand up but failing horribly.  
  
Cell watched her weak, probably almost dying form struggle to move, 'Oh heck, what have I done now?' he thought regretfully.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry that was a short chapter. And the fact that it was really late! But I do have an excuse! For Christmas we got this really neat computer game and everyone but Dad has gotten addicted to it! He probably isn't addicted because he hasn't had a chance to play on it yet ;) 


	6. Chapter VI

CHAPTER SIX  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the stuff I do own.  
  
A/N: For some strange reason, I find it easy to picture Daffy Duck singing one of Eminem's songs in my head. The 'loose it in the music' one. Also, picture Angelica's voice (off Rugrats. She's the bossy blonde one) as Moonlights voice.  
  
Cell walked quietly over to where Kamiya lay, struggling to hang on to conciseness, and crouched down beside her, "Kamiya?" he asked her gently.  
  
Kamiya shrank back from him instinctively, "I t-told you to g-go!"  
  
"Do you want me to help you now or should I wait until you're unconscious?" Cell asked her calmly.  
  
Kamiya looked up at him, "Why did you come back?" she whimpered.  
  
"I've already told you my dear. I missed you," Cell smiled.  
  
"So you c-come back and k-kill me?!" Kamiya hissed.  
  
"I know I shouldn't have used that amount of force, I am sorry for doing that. . ." Cell told her truthfully.  
  
"It's a l-little late n-now Cell. . ." Kamiya whispered.  
  
Cell picked her up in his arms, "Should I take you home?"  
  
"No. If I don't die before we get there, Dad will kill me," Kamiya sighed.  
  
"Why?" Cell asked her gently.  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"Where should I take you then?"  
  
"Nikkioma's house."  
  
"Nikkioma? Is she a friend of yours?"  
  
"Yeah. . .She lives three blocks North from here. You can't miss it, there's a couple of plastic flamingos on the lawn with blue and yellow striped scarfs around their necks. . ." Kamiya yawned before slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
Nikkioma heard the doorbell ring. She mumbled a feeble, "Go away. . ." before rolling over. It was eleven o'clock in the morning. Nikkioma liked to sleep in. The doorbell rang another few times. Nikkioma opened one of her two icy blue eyes and stumbled dizzily out of bed, "This had better be important!" she yelled through the house. Nikkioma had shoulder length black hair with red stripes, small icy blue eyes, a pointy face and pale skin. She was wearing a long, elegant black nightgown and black slippers. All in all she looked like a very grumpy vampire.  
  
Cell, still holding Kamiya, heard a few angry shouts and then someone stomping down to the door. Cell heard about ten 'clicks' of locks being unlocked, then the door swung open quickly to reveal a scowling girl about Kamiya's age, and only an inch shorter too.  
  
Nikkioma, who also suffered from 'early-morning-stupidity' ignored the fact that Cell was inhuman and gasped when she saw Kamiya, "Kamiya?! Holy cow, what happened?!"  
  
"I. . . uh. . ." Cell started nervously.  
  
"You hurt Kamiya?! And who the heck are you?!" Nikkioma yelled.  
  
"Cell."  
  
"Cell- oh crud, it is you. . ." Nikkioma trailed off, her eyes bulging.  
  
"Can you help Kamiya or not?" Cell growled.  
  
"Sure, bring her in!" Nikkioma called before running inside to get the first aid kit.  
  
  
  
Kamiya opened her eyes, the entire place was pitch-black, "Stupid dream. . ." she muttered.  
  
"Do you call everything that you can't explain delusions Kamiya?" asked a small voice from behind her.  
  
Kamiya yelped and turned around to see the little pure-white kitten with the large blue eyes standing behind her, "Hey. . . I know you! You're. . . not real," Kamiya frowned.  
  
"That's what you keep saying. But we are just as real as you Kamiya, no matter how much you don't believe it," Sunlight sighed.  
  
"But it can't be real. It's not possible!" Kamiya protested.  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Do you have any evidence to prove otherwise?"  
  
". . .No."  
  
"Then why do you keep saying that it's not real?"  
  
"I don't know. . ." Kamiya sighed.  
  
"Is it because you want it to be real?" the kitten asked gently.  
  
"Think logically. If I wanted something to be real would I tell myself that it isn't?!" Kamiya snapped.  
  
"And de Nile is a river in Egypt," stated a midnight-black cat with large green eyes similar to Kamiya's as it walked up to the two.  
  
"Who are you?" Kamiya asked the black kitten.  
  
"I am Moonlight. The guardian of the other dimension!" the kitten told her pompously.  
  
"As I am Sunlight. The guardian of this dimension," the other kitten smiled.  
  
"And you would be Cell's girlfriend if I am not mistaken," Moonlight sneered at Kamiya.  
  
Kamiya noted that Moonlight sounded like a high-pitched, spoilt, little rich-girl who thought that if it wasn't her way it wasn't the right way.  
  
"I am not!!!" Kamiya growled, her cheeks crimson.  
  
Moonlight sighed and turned to Sunlight, "You mean after all that energy I wasted on them they still don't fall in love?! What a waste of time!"  
  
"It wasn't a waste Moonlight. We may have used quite a lot of energy on these two, but there is still a chance," Sunlight smiled.  
  
"Hmph!" Moonlight stuck her nose in the air, "I've had enough of this! Cell is going back to his own dimension for good! I'm not wasting any more of my precious energy on those idiots!"  
  
"No!" Kamiya blurted out before she could stop herself.  
  
Both of the kitten-guardians looked at her, "But Kamiya I thought that you thought that Cell and the two of us weren't real," Sunlight smiled.  
  
Kamiya faulted, "Well I- I'm not sure. . ."  
  
"Oh make up your mind already!" Moonlight yelled impatiently.  
  
Kamiya looked nervously from Sunlight to Moonlight, "I. . ."  
  
"That's it! You have to the count of five to decide! One. . . two. . . three. . ."  
  
Kamiya panicked, 'Oh shoot, what am I going to do?!'  
  
"Four. . ." Moonlight continued.  
  
CLIF HANGER!  
  
E-mail me, Psycho Llama, at ahyland@ihug.co.nz  
  
And e-mail my enemy at rugbyfreak2@hotmail.com  
  
:D Mwuhahahaha! 


	7. Chapter VII

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the stuff I do own.  
  
". . .Five," Moonlight finished, "Cell is going back to his dimension and I am leaving! Hmph!"  
  
And with that, Moonlight vanished in a puff of blackish lavender smoke.  
  
  
  
Kamiya sat up, panting. She had woken with a start as soon as Moonlight had disappeared. She also noticed something, the dimension wasn't in anime any longer.  
  
Nikkioma ran in, "Kamiya? Are you alright?!"  
  
Kamiya grabbed Nikkioma's arm, "Where's Cell?!" she panted.  
  
"He. . . vanished. This black cat came and then they both just vanished!" Nikkioma tried to explain.  
  
"Oh no. . ." Kamiya mumbled.  
  
"What is it?" Nikkioma asked.  
  
"We have to get to the other dimension," Kamiya told her, getting out of bed.  
  
Nikkioma raised an eyebrow, "I thought you didn't believe in Cell. That is why you quit the Cell fan club, isn't it?"  
  
Kamiya sighed, "I know. . . I made a mistake. But this time it's different!"  
  
Nikkioma reached into the giant closet beside her and pulled out two large bags.  
  
Kamiya frowned, "What are those for?"  
  
Nikkioma smirked, "Inter-dimension travel and survival kits. You invented them."  
  
"Heh. I guess I forgot," Kamiya laughed nervously.  
  
"Well that's what evil Psychiatrists can do to you. Now come on, we have a dimension to catch!" Nikkioma smirked.  
  
As the two ran out the door, Kamiya paused, "Nikki? How exactly are we gonna get there?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Cell blinked twice, "What happened?"  
  
"I've returned you to this dimension with the last of my precious powers. . . so you better be grateful!!!" Moonlight snapped.  
  
"Where's Kamiya?!" Cell thundered.  
  
"She isn't coming. She doesn't believe in you and I'm not wasting my precious powers on you idiots if one of you can't even believe in the other!" Moonlight hissed.  
  
"You mean. . ." Cell started numbly.  
  
"I mean that you are never going to see her again! Got it?!" Moonlight yelled.  
  
Cell nodded sadly, "I guess. . . if she doesn't believe in me. . ."  
  
"Good! Now, I was told to warn you that the Z fighters, who ever they are, were brought back by the 'dragon balls' just after Kamiya left this dimension. What ever that's supposed to mean," Moonlight sniggered, "And to think you didn't even notice that when you returned to Earth. Pitiful."  
  
Cell felt his already deflated feelings sink even lower, 'The Z fighters?! That means Gohan's back! That means. . . I'm dead," he thought.  
  
Moonlight sighed, "Oh great. Now I have to help some idiot Namek. Don't I ever get any rest?!!!"  
  
Cell ignored the whining kitten and looked around, "Where are we?"  
  
Moonlight frowned, "Some boring high-school."  
  
Cell felt a familiar ki level and almost fell over. Cell picked up the black kitten by the scruff of its neck and glared at it, "Have you any idea who else is in this building?!" he hissed.  
  
Moonlight smirked, "The very person who is about to come around the corner in a few minutes?"  
  
Cell gulped and dropped Moonlight on the floor. Moonlight meowed angrily as she hit the floor and bounced a few times. Cell walked silently over to the corner and stuck his head around to see Gohan walking leisurely along the corridor. Cell yelped and ran back over to Moonlight.  
  
"Told you so!" Moonlight grinned evilly.  
  
"Get me out of here now or you'll wish you were already dead!" Cell hissed.  
  
Gohan walked around the corner to see Imperfect Cell looming over a small black kitten with large green eyes, all three of them froze and looked nervously at each other.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened, "C- Cell?!"  
  
Cell stood in shock for a while, trying to think of a response, "No. . ." he started.  
  
Gohan blinked, "Then who are you?"  
  
"Ah. . ." Cell started blankly.  
  
"We are figments of your imagination!" Moonlight snapped.  
  
Gohan blinked one, twice, then frowned, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!" chorused Cell and Moonlight in unison.  
  
Gohan shrugged to himself and walked off in the other direction. He was obviously a sufferer of E.M.S, early-morning-stupidity, as you might have guessed.  
  
  
  
Kamiya and Nikkioma sat on Nikkioma's balcony, thinking.  
  
"Oh come on Kamiya. We can't think our way into the next dimension! Who knows how many intelligent scientists have attempted, and obviously failed, inter-dimension travel! What makes us special?" Nikkioma groaned.  
  
Kamiya closed her eyes and thought, "Because I've been there before. . ." Kamiya's eyes snapped open and she looked at Nikkioma, "The bridge. . ."  
  
"What about it?" asked Nikkioma lightly.  
  
"That's where I found Sunlight! In the middle of the night!" Kamiya explained.  
  
"Sun light? In the middle of the night?! As in, when it is dark?!" Nikkioma pointed out.  
  
"No! That white kitten! I fell asleep there and I woke up in the other dimension! Where I found Sunlight!" Kamiya grinned, "We have to get to that bridge!"  
  
"Oh how suitable, we take the bridge to cross the dimensions," Nikkioma sighed as she got up to follow Kamiya, who was now running down the road towards the bridge.  
  
  
  
Cell sat alone in the tiny broom closet, Moonlight had left and as a parting favour she had tipped the broom onto Cell's head. Cell ignored his white 'wig' and sat cross legged on top of an overturned box. His eyes were closed and he was meditating on what to do about his current situation.  
  
He was stuck in a high-school, which had people wandering along nearly every corridor 24/7. To try to escape at any time without being seen was suicide. With Gohan also attending the school, it was insecticide. At least in Cell's case. If he was seen, Gohan would realise that it was no delusion that he had seen him, and Cell would be dead before lunch time.  
  
'On the subject of lunch. . . I'm sure those pathetic humans also had the 'heart', or naivete in this case, to bring the androids back. . .'  
  
Cell smirked, "How convenient," he said quietly before erupting into cruel chuckling.  
  
A random nerd that just passed the broom closet yelped and ran away when they heard the noise, and became just that more fearful of the mysterious broom closet! Mwuhahahahahaaa! He, he, sorry. I guess some authors can go a little loopy sometimes, ^-~ 


	8. Chapter VIII

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own anything apart from the Carr family, Nikkioma and some other peoples.  
  
"Forget it Kamiya. There's no way we can get to the other dimension!" Nikkioma sighed.  
  
Both girls were searching under the bridge to find clues on how to get back to the other dimension. Nikkioma was sitting on the ground and Kamiya was looking around a bush.  
  
"But there has to be! I made it there before. . ." Kamiya trailed off.  
  
Nikkioma put a hand on Kamiya's shoulder, "Make up your mind! Are you delusional or not?"  
  
"I can't tell any longer Nikki," Kamiya told her blankly.  
  
"Well if you were, you're not now! Come on, let's just go and forget all about this. You're stressing yourself out Kamiya!" Nikkioma exclaimed.  
  
"You're probably right. I mean, I should quit while I'm sane and not pursuit imaginary characters. What's the point?" Kamiya mumbled.  
  
"I'm going to get a soda. Are you coming?" Nikkioma asked her.  
  
"Nah. I'll catch up," Kamiya smiled.  
  
Nikkioma nodded and ran off. Kamiya sighed, 'Oh Cell, what am I going to do now?'  
  
  
  
Cell floated slowly, silently through the air-vents of the high-school, his sensitive ears listening attentively to the buzz of talk that flooded through the school.  
  
'What now? I suppose I should try and locate the androids again. . . But where are they?' Cell pondered.  
  
Cell was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he flew straight into a dead end in the air-vent. The vibrations given off gave him not only a sore head, but a headache as well.  
  
Cell cursed angrily in Nameken, a bit too loudly. The exact same nerd passed the air-vents, heard the cursing in a language not used on Earth and ran off in blind panic.  
  
'I have to get to the androids!' Cell told himself, 'But. . . why? Didn't I already do this?!'  
  
Cell's internal system kicked in, he was hungry. Cell looked down through an opening in the air vent to see a class of kids, "And what's even better. . . no Gohan to spoil my lunch," Cell's chuckles echoed off the steel sides of the air-vent, amplifying the chuckling.  
  
The whole class, and the teacher, were all looking suspiciously at the air- vent. The nerd who'd been outside the broom closet and the air-vent earlier screamed and sped out of the class room.  
  
Cell ki blasted his way out of the air-vent and stood menacingly at the side of the classroom, smirking.  
  
A few of the other kids in the class screamed and ran towards the door, trying to get away from Cell. But Cell was too fast, he used a ki sphere to melt the steel lock on the door, preventing anyone from escaping.  
  
Cell chuckled darkly, how he had missed stalking his prey. He moved slowly over to the crowd of terrified students, their faces going paler with every squeaky sound his feet made.  
  
"Aaaah! It's the monster of Nikki town!" someone screamed.  
  
"Correct," Cell smirked, before he started to absorb the kids. One by one.  
  
  
  
Gohan was chatting to a friend of his (A/N: No I do not know the names of any of the side characters appearing after the Cell saga!) when they tried to push open the door, which had been previously fused shut by Cell.  
  
"Here let me," Gohan offered and pushed the door open easily, ripping the lock right out of the doorframe as he went. But no one was paying attention to the door. Both of them were too busy looking fearfully at classroom.  
  
Clothes and books lay scattered across the floor, Gohan looked both terrified and angry, like a farmer would look if he came into the chicken house only to see a cloud of feathers floating down to the ground, but no guilty fox. Cell had gone.  
  
"It wasn't a delusion after all. . ." Gohan murmured regretfully.  
  
  
  
Kamiya was dreaming, again. She was in the same black, empty, void. She looked around, her fiery red hair floating in the absence of gravity.  
  
"I am glad you have returned Kamiya," came a familiar voice.  
  
Kamiya spun around, "Sunlight?!"  
  
The albino kitten was now the size of a very large tiger, "Yes it is me."  
  
"Wow. You got. . . bigger Sun'!" Kamiya commented loudly.  
  
(A/N: I'm dropping the 'light' bit at the end because it takes longer to write the name and 'Sunlight' is the kind of name the Teletubies would use -_-')  
  
"I know. I'll have to be to get enough power to accomplish my goal without Moon's help," Sun sighed.  
  
"You- your goal?" Kamiya questioned keenly.  
  
Sun sighed, she looked old and weary, "To renew the bridge between your dimension and Cell's."  
  
Kamiya bowed her head, "I'm sorry I was being so stubborn before. . ."  
  
Sun smiled, "Don't be. I was expecting a reaction like that."  
  
"So now what? Is Cell alright?" Kamiya asked hesitantly.  
  
"If you count going on random killing sprees and trying not to get caught by the Z fighters alright, then yes," Sun stated dryly.  
  
Kamiya smirked wryly, "Well that's Cell for you. . ." Kamiya paused, then looked away sadly.  
  
"You miss him don't you?" Sun smiled softly.  
  
Kamiya nodded, "I guess. . . Is there anyway to get back to the other dimension?"  
  
Sun paused, ". . .If you give me thirteen hours I should be able to find a way."  
  
"Thirteen? Isn't supposed to be twenty four or something?" Kamiya asked.  
  
"They only say 'twenty four hours' in the movies Kamiya," Sun smirked.  
  
  
  
Cell flew cautiously over the sea, a wide smirk on his face. Two very familiar ki signatures were up ahead on an island.  
  
"17 and 18. . . what a perfect reunion this will be for the three of us. . ." Cell chuckled menacingly.  
  
'What about Kamiya?!' screamed part of his mind.  
  
Cell fell silent. The thought was there alright, as much as he tried to block out the memory it was still there. Kamiya's pained face haunted him ever since he'd hurt her using his ki in the restaurant.  
  
Cell sighed, 'What is the point of the androids? Perfection. But, what is the point in perfection? Power. . .What's the point in that? Oh great, here I am asking myself the meaning of life when it's not even in the same dimension as me. . .'  
  
A/N: I'm taking a holiday folks! Maybe a week or two. Due to this my fic will be on hold for now. Sorry! 


	9. Chapter IX

CHAPTER NINE  
  
Disclaimer: FAN~fiction do you think I own this stuff?  
  
Note: To heck with the holiday. ^-^ Type, type, type!!!  
  
Kamiya yawned and rolled over in her bed, or off her bed as it was. In mid roll Kamiya fell off the bed with a dull 'thud'.  
  
"Owie. . ." Kamiya mumbled sleepily.  
  
She looked at the analog clock that sat on her chest of draws. She calculated that she must have woken up at precisely eight o'clock, which was pretty early for a holiday.  
  
'. . .Thirteen hours. . .' thought Kamiya as she got dressed and padded down the stairs.  
  
"Morning Kamiya," Sammie greeted her out of habit as he passed her.  
  
"Morning Sammie," she yawned in response.  
  
"Kamiya! Oh man! Do you sleep in or what?!" Nikkioma sighed from the doorframe.  
  
"Nik?!" Kamiya squeaked, "It's five past eight in the morning! What are you doing here?! I asked you to come at ten forty-five!"  
  
"I did. You're clock must be slow or something! I've been here for twenty minutes!" Nikkioma exclaimed.  
  
Kamiya blinked, "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm more sure that the beach."  
  
"Good one," Kamiya grinned.  
  
"Any ideas about how to cross over?" Nikkioma asked as she walked inside.  
  
"Nine o'clock," Kamiya smirked, "Sun's got an idea."  
  
"Nine? I hope you mean Nine p.m."  
  
"Yup. On the dot. Right here I think. . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
Cell swam slowly through the sea water, not even creating a ripple. He stalked the two androids with the stealth that had been programmed into him since before he was conscious.  
  
"It's nice to see you again after all those years 17 but, do you really think Cell is still a threat?" 18 asked him as they stood on the tiny island.  
  
17 shrugged, "No idea. He probably just flew off after killing all the others to find some new opponents."  
  
18 bit her lip, "What if he comes back!?"  
  
"He's already in his final stage. He doesn't need to absorb us," 17 smirked, "Chill 18."  
  
18 froze, "Can y-you feel that power level?" she squeaked.  
  
"It's probably just Gohan flying around and showing off," 17 snorted.  
  
"But Krillin said that Gohan had reported an attack on some kids and the scene looked exactly like the remains of Ginger town!" 18 squeaked nervously.  
  
17 sighed exasperatedly, "Is that what all this about? It was probably just a hoax. To scare people, and it worked."  
  
"But what if it were real and imperfect Cell is here?!" 18 whined.  
  
"Then we would be in a whole lot of-" 17 stopped and went wide-eyed.  
  
"What?!" 18 frowned.  
  
17 pointed behind her, "C-Cell!"  
  
18 glared at him, "Very funny but I don't fall for any pranks just like that!"  
  
17 smirked and lowered his hand, "How did you know?"  
  
Cell glided silently out of the water and landed without a sound a few feet behind 17.  
  
18 squeaked, "17! Behind you! I-it's Cell!" she screamed.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha," 17 laughed falsely.  
  
"You know. . . you should really read "The boy who cried wolf" 17. . ." Cell smirked, his tail opened in a funnel-shape.  
  
17 didn't even have time to scream.  
  
  
  
Kamiya froze in place, her eyes lost focus as she felt something ripple through her, 'He got 17. . .'  
  
Nikkioma turned around, "Kamiya? You okay?" she asked her as they both stood in the bustling mall.  
  
Kamiya snapped out of her trance, "He- he got. . ." she trailed off.  
  
Nikkioma walked up to her, "What happened?" she whispered.  
  
"I- I felt Cell. . ." Kamiya whispered back, "I felt him absorb 17, again."  
  
Nikkioma's eyes widened, "How could that happen?! You're a whole dimension away from each other!"  
  
"Just like the past four years! A few times I felt a slight tingle or something. It must have been him using great amounts of ki or something!" Kamiya hissed so no one else could hear.  
  
"But. . . from dimension?!" Nikkioma frowned, "How is that possible?"  
  
"How is he real?!" Kamiya answered in an excited whisper.  
  
"He isn't, remember?" Nikkioma smirked.  
  
  
  
  
  
18 sped across the sky, her eyes wide with fear as she tried to out fly Cell, who had been a good sport and let her get a few miles before chasing after her.  
  
'No! No! No!' 18's mind screamed, 'Not again! Please not again!'  
  
Cell was flying leisurely through the air, but his mind was somewhere else, 'Stop trying to make yourself forget!' half his mind shrieked, 'What use is there remembering her if she isn't coming back?!' the other half replied.  
  
(A/N: This doesn't mean he is mental or anything! Or has a Golem in him!!! Well maybe if you just have to think this is similar to the Golem and Smeagle scenario, it could be his first form arguing with his perfect form. Perfect from thinks Kamiya isn't coming back)  
  
'She will come back! I know it!'  
  
'No. . . she doesn't care. . .'  
  
'She does! She said so!'  
  
'You're not real', that's what she keeps saying!'  
  
'She was confused!'  
  
'She doesn't care!'  
  
'Oh great Cell, now you're arguing with yourself.'  
  
'In my head!'  
  
'There you go again. . .'  
  
  
  
  
  
Kamiya had arranged for Nikkioma to stay the night.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Nikkioma as they sat on the couch, watching the TV as they played 'The Emperor's New Groove.'  
  
"My clock says five o'clock so it should be eight by now. . . only one hour before Sun should appear," Kamiya sighed.  
  
"So what should we do at nine? Sit and pray that the cat comes flying through the window?" Nikkioma asked dully.  
  
"Yeah. . . but she won't come in the window, she wouldn't fit," Kamiya muttered.  
  
Nikkioma looked wide-eyed at the window, "Are you sure? This is a kitten we're talking about! Right?"  
  
"Nope. She's about the size of a tiger now."  
  
"Big moggie."  
  
"You bet."  
  
  
  
  
  
18 lowered her power level as low as it could go and hid in a thickly- foliaged tree. Trying to hide from Cell.  
  
'This is a good hiding spot. It might give me three or four hours at most. . . funny how time stretches when you don't want it to. . .' she mused silently. 


	10. Chapter X

CHAPTER TEN  
  
Disclaimer: I may not own DBZ but in future I will own my own Manga comic!!! And people will be writing fan-fiction about it! Mwuhahahaha! *sigh* Keep dreaming llama. . .  
  
Cell flew slowly through the air, a glum expression on his face. Heck, the butterflies were flying faster than him!  
  
'Face it, you are never going to see Kamiya again, get over it!' his mind shouted at him.  
  
Nikkioma, some few miles above sea level, was hurling down towards earth at a horrible speed while yelling at the top of her lungs. Cell, however, was to immersed in his own thoughts and was quite surprised when she collided with him and bounced off.  
  
"Waaah!" Nikkioma screamed and grabbed his tail to prevent her from crashing to the ground.  
  
"Who do you think you are to-" Cell bellowed, then stopped, "Wait. . . you're that girl. . ."  
  
"Yes I'm a girl! Does it look like I'm a boy?! Now put me down!!!" Nikkioma screamed.  
  
Cell withdrew his tail in split second speed and Nikkioma plummeted to the ground. Cell caught her by the scruff of her coat one and a half inches above the ground. Nikkioma turned to glare at Cell, "Never do that again!!! Obviously that Gero freak didn't program any manners to you mister 'Oh-I'm- just-gonna-drop-her-here-coz-I-don't-care-what-happen's-to-her'!!!" Nikkioma screeched.  
  
Cell clamped his hands over his sensitive ears and scowled, "I don't see how Kamiya can put up with you."  
  
Nikkioma scowled, "Jerk," she muttered as she turned away and crossed her arms stubbornly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kamiya groaned and rolled over, it really hurt. All she could remember was falling, and something black and fuzzy breaking her fall.  
  
"Mmmph!!!" came a muffled cry from underneath her. Kamiya yelped and stood up to reveal a slightly squashed and very angry Moon'.  
  
The little black kitten's green eyes flashed dangerously, "How dare you sit on me?! Explain yourself now!!!"  
  
Kamiya stuttered, "I- uh- I. . . fell. . ."  
  
"Aw, the little sweet Kamiya fell?" Moon flashed a false smile, then bared her teeth in a hiss, "Not good enough!!! You disturbed my nap!!!"  
  
"I'm. . . sorry?" Kamiya offered the grumpy kitten.  
  
"Sorry? Sorry?! Sorry isn't good enough bub!" the minuscule kitten thundered.  
  
'She reminds me of Nikkioma on a bad day. . . where is Nikki anyway?' thought Kamiya.  
  
Kamiya snapped out of dream land when she felt a small tug on her trouser leg, she peered down to see Moon tugging politely on the cuff of her left trouser leg, "I wasn't finished!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kamiya and I fell through this weird hole-thingie and we got separated! I don't know where she is!" Nikkioma snapped.  
  
"Y-you mean Kamiya is actually here?!" Cell asked her, again.  
  
"Yes she is here!" Nikkioma replied angrily.  
  
"Where?!" Cell asked her.  
  
"I do not know! Got it? Kamiya is here, we got separated, she could be anywhere!" Nikkioma wailed.  
  
"Would you please keep the volume of your voice down?!" Cell hissed, his ears ringing.  
  
Nikkioma wrinkled her nose, "Ew. I never noticed how ugly you looked in that form."  
  
Cell's scowl deepened, "Thank you oh so much for that observation."  
  
"Come on! We have to find 18 so you can absorb her and look handsome again! Which way did you say she went?" Nikkioma asked him.  
  
"You have no idea how much I want to kill you," Cell muttered angrily.  
  
  
  
Kamiya looked around the barren island, it had a few shrubs, and one huge tree. Kamiya looked up to see 18 hiding in the tree, looking at her as if it was Cell.  
  
"It's you! G-get away from me!" 18 yelped.  
  
"What?" Moon asked, perplexed.  
  
18 pointed at Kamiya, "If you're here that means he is going to come as well!" she wailed.  
  
"Who? Cell?" asked Kamiya, "Yeah, so what?"  
  
"He's trying to absorb me!" 18 hissed.  
  
"Oh yeah! Eh. . . sorry about that. . ." Kamiya laughed nervously.  
  
"Sorry?! I'm going to die!" 18 wailed.  
  
Moon snorted "Gosh. You're so paranoid! All you can think about is yourself! Think about me here peoples! I'm the one that matters!!!"  
  
  
  
Cell sped uncomfortably through the air, Nikkioma clinging to his wing and trying not to fall off, despite Cell's best efforts to shake her off.  
  
"Are we there yet?!" Nikkioma yelled in his ear.  
  
Cell cringed as pain rocketed through his eardrum.  
  
"Are you sure she went this way?!" Nikkioma yelled again.  
  
"Will you be quiet?!" Cell bellowed.  
  
"No! Bugger off!" Nikkioma snapped back, "This isn't exactly first class I'm flying in you know!"  
  
"Why couldn't it have been Kamiya who fell on top of me?" Cell grumbled.  
  
"I heard that bug-boy!" Nikkioma hissed.  
  
"Why did Kamiya come back anyway? She doesn't believe that I'm real. . ." Cell muttered sadly.  
  
"She does. You were just two seconds too late to witness it," Nikkioma sighed, "You have no idea how frantic she got when you disappeared."  
  
"She- she was worried about me?" asked Cell, shocked.  
  
Nikkioma rolled her eyes, "As preposterous as it sounds Cell, yes someone out there cares. Did that help your ego?"  
  
Cell glowered at the very annoying girl who was holding onto his wing so tight it had lost all circulation,  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short! I'm not good with ping-pong stories! And the fact that I have no idea where this story is going ^///^  
  
And another thing. I would like to say that Sun, Moon and Nikkioma are all girls. Sorry Doctoroc but your idea is not going to work. -_-' There should be a warning label on products that contain caffeine! The stuff is lethal to the mind!!! 


	11. Chapter XI

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Disclaimer: Wagga wagga. That's all I'm saying.  
  
"That's it! I'm getting out of here!" 18 snapped, flying out of the tree.  
  
"Yup, she's gone nuts," Moon sighed.  
  
"Well you would too if you had a incredibly powerful, not to mention huge, android chasing after you with the intentions of eating you," Kamiya grimaced.  
  
"I wouldn't! Hmph!" Moon turned her nose up pompously.  
  
Kamiya rolled her eyes, "Which direction did she go?"  
  
Moon nodded her head to the East, "That way. Foolish android, that's the way she came. She's going to run straight into Cell."  
  
Kamiya shuddered inwardly, "I feel sorry for her, I know what it's like to. . ." Kamiya trailed off sadly.  
  
"Ew. What does he do again?" Moon asked, disgusted.  
  
"He absorbs people into his being via his tail," Kamiya smiled weakly.  
  
"Ew!!! Sick, sick, sick, sick!!!" Moon wailed, running in circles, "How can you like that guy?! Bleah!"  
  
Kamiya blushed deeply, "I uh- um. . ."  
  
Moon paused, "How did you get back here anyway?"  
  
"Sun helped me. She changed, now she's the size of a tiger. I quote Nikki, 'Big moggie'," Kamiya smirked.  
  
Moon's jaw dropped, "What?! Why did she do that?!"  
  
"Well, you left so she had to find some way of getting more power," Kamiya told her quietly.  
  
"No fair! Why does she always have to show off like that?! I can send people across the dimensions too!!!" Moon snapped, her tiny fur-ball like body bouncing around so comical that it took a great deal of self-control to stop Kamiya from laughing.  
  
"What do you mean?!" asked Kamiya, frowning.  
  
"What's your friend's name again?" Moon asked sweetly.  
  
"Nikkioma?" Kamiya inquired.  
  
"Yes. Well I can send her home by myself! And I will! Now we'll see who's the strongest! Outta my way carrot-top!" Moon snapped trying to fly past her.  
  
"You can't just zap Nikki back to the other dimension without her permission!" Kamiya protested, restraining Moon by her fuzzy black tail.  
  
"I can too! Watch me!" Moon hissed and disappeared in a bloom of black smoke.  
  
'Oh no. . .' thought Kamiya, she cupped her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice, "Moon get back here!"  
  
Kamiya strained her ears and heard the far away sound of somebody blowing a raspberry.  
  
'I have to get to Nikki. . .' thought Kamiya, although she was on an island and would have to either swim or fly to catch up with Moon.  
  
Kamiya hated the water. Swimming was not an option, "So what do I do? Fly?!" she yelled out to no one, "Oh sure, I'll just flap my arms and- Aaaah!" Kamiya screamed as she began to levitate off the ground by flapping her arms.  
  
'It must be the fore-arm armour Cell gave me. . .' Kamiya thought as she flapped her arms wildly to keep herself air-born.  
  
"Ha, ha! I can fly!!! Forwards! . . .Aaaah! Too fast!" Kamiya screamed as she was somehow propelled forwards at break-neck speed.  
  
Kamiya zoomed over Moon and passed 18, "Waaah! Stoooop!" she screamed.  
  
There was a very insecure moment when Kamiya suddenly stopped in mid-air, in a super-man like position with her arms out to the side it a 'T' shape, going up and down slowly. Kamiya's eyes were wide open and her face was very pale.  
  
18 almost flew into her and screamed, "Aaaah! It's you! How did you get here?!" she yelled.  
  
Kamiya blinked, "Um. . . really, really fast."  
  
  
  
Cell was spiralling through the air in a vain attempt to throw Nikkioma off his back, "Let go!" he snarled at her.  
  
Nikkioma held onto Cell's wing for her very life, "No way!"  
  
"Let go of my wing or I will blast you into oblivion!!!" Cell roared.  
  
"Then what will Kamiya think of you?!" Nikkioma replied angrily.  
  
"She doesn't have to know. . ." Cell smirked.  
  
"She will find out!!! It's not as if she won't notice that her best friend has been blown up!!!" Nikkioma screeched.  
  
Moon appeared suddenly behind Cell and Nikkioma, trailing behind them unnoticed, gathering her energy to teleport Nikkioma back to the other dimension.  
  
18 and Kamiya were flying steadily towards Cell, Nikkioma and Moon, not noticing them though. Cell and Nikkioma didn't notice 18 and Kamiya either, they were too busy arguing loudly over the consequences of Cell blowing up Nikkioma. All five were in the space of ten meters squared, and all at once collided.  
  
Kamiya's balance was thrown off and she fell into the sleep below. 18 and Cell collided head on and Nikkioma was thrown into the air with the force of the impact, Cell recovered from the collision before 18 and absorbed her instantly.  
  
Moonlight watched the scene with confusion, trying to aim for Nikkioma as she plummeted back to Earth. Kamiya surfaced, inhaling deeply and coughed up mouthfuls of sea water, "What the-?" she spluttered as she looked up.  
  
There was a bright light and Cell stood in his perfect form, smirking in contempt. The bright light left spots on Kamiya's vision and she rubbed her eyes, accidentally rubbing salt water into her eyes. Kamiya squeaked and tried to blink it out, her vision becoming even more impaired.  
  
'Perfection at last. . .' Cell thought and chuckled, 'Let's try it out. . .'  
  
Cell fired a ki blast to test his strength, unfortunately Nikkioma fell right into range and at the precise second before the ki blast hit Nikkioma, Moon used all her powers to transport Nikkioma and herself into the other dimension. But to Kamiya, and Cell, it looked as if Cell had just vaporised Nikkioma.  
  
Kamiya whimpered fearfully, 'Cell. . . killed. . . Nikkioma. . .' her mind struggled with comprehension.  
  
Cell blinked at the empty spot where Nikkioma had been, 'Did I just blow her up. . .?'  
  
  
  
Nikkioma and Moon stood stiffly under the bridge, looking as if they had both been in an explosion, black ash and soot covered their faces like the rest of them.  
  
"What just happened?" Nikkioma panted.  
  
Moon coughed out a cloud of smoke, "I might have made a slight error. . ."  
  
"An error causing the space around us to continually explode as we passed through the dimensions?!" Nikkioma snapped.  
  
Moon nodded mutely. 


	12. Chapter XII

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
Disclaimer: ¤ I dó ñöt ôwñ thï$! ¤  
  
Kamiya ducked under the water surface and swam through the sea, the green and black spotted fore-arm armour she wore making each stroke she took infinitely more powerful than it would have been.  
  
Cell looked down when he heard a splash to see Kamiya swimming away at a fast pace, 'Oh no. . . she saw me kill Nikkioma. . .' thought Cell in dread.  
  
Kamiya jumped out of the water and landed squarely on the shore of an island, the arm-guards giving her incredible powers now that she was back in the dimension where she had received them. Kamiya sat almost lifelessly on the shore, legs tucked up and arms wrapped around herself, "He killed. . . Nikkioma. . ." she sobbed quietly, "He murdered her. . . for no reason! How could he?!!!"  
  
Cell flew after Kamiya, 'What am I going to do, apologise? I was so close! So close to getting her back. . . Four years, so much had changed, and we were almost up to where we left off. . . And now we're back to square negative one,' Cell thought sadly.  
  
'Nikkioma's dead! And it's all my fault! I shouldn't have taken her with me. Heck, I shouldn't have even told her! Or told anyone for that matter. Dad wouldn't have taken me to those psychiatrists and I wouldn't have been made to believe that Cell wasn't real! I could have just gone back with him to here and lived happily ever after. . . but no. He had to kill Nikki, one of my best friends!' Kamiya pondered angrily, "I'll never forgive you!!!" she cried out, her eyes screwed tightly shut.  
  
Cell, who was flying to the island cringed when he heard her words, 'Please don't let her hate me. . .' he prayed before landing softly on the beach.  
  
Kamiya looked up at him, her hatred masked by sorrow for Nikkioma and fear for herself. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face puffy from crying, "You killed her. . ." she whimpered up at him as he strode over to her.  
  
Cell knelt down in the sand beside her and put his hand on her shoulder, "I know. It was an accident Kamiya. I would never have meant to kill one of your friends, no matter how much I wanted to kill that one anyway," he told her gently, 'Idiot. Try using tact!' his mind scolded him.  
  
"Admitting that you wanted to kill her only lessens the forgiveness I might have shed for the fact that it was an accident!" Kamiya hissed coldly.  
  
"Kamiya, there is a fine line between what I want to do and what I will do. No matter what I thought about her, I would never have actually caused harm to her," Cell smiled weakly.  
  
"That doesn't bring Nikki back," Kamiya sobbed quietly.  
  
Cell paused before hugging her gently, Kamiya didn't have the mental strength to reject or cause as much physical harm to him as possible, so she just continued sobbing.  
  
Cell's second transformation didn't go unrecognised though. The entire Z force had felt the extravagant bursts of ki rocket through the planet and were all concerned.  
  
  
  
Sammie sprinted down the street, his flaming red hair obscuring his vision slightly, he tore around the corner and continued to run the fastest route towards the bridge, 'Kamiya's been gone for hours! There's only one explanation for this. . .' he mused.  
  
Steven was leaning against a lamppost idly. A small black kitten on his shoulder, it's green eyes glaring icily at anything that passed.  
  
"Here he comes," Steven said calmly.  
  
"This is a mistake! What if he tries to-" Mon was cut off.  
  
"Dudie, there is no way that Sammie can intercept with our plans, nor can Sun for that matter, even if she tried," Steven told her coolly.  
  
"Dudie?!" Moon inquired icily.  
  
"Of course. Dude is for guys. Dudette is for girls and Dudie is for inhuman creatures such as animals or small aliens," Steven smirked.  
  
Moon snickered, "If only you spent as much time on planning as you did your vocabulary we would be through with this plan already!"  
  
"No Dudie, the plan has just begun," Steven smirked.  
  
Sammie froze when he ran past Steven, he stopped and looked at Steven as if he were a ghost, "What. . .?"  
  
"Chill dude. I only came back to hang with you dudes. How's your sis? Still hanging with the bug-man in the other dimension?" Steven chuckled.  
  
Sammie frowned, "Steven? That's impossible, wait. . . how do you know that she's gone?!"  
  
"Dude, I'm just hanging out. Chill man," Steven smirked.  
  
"With a talking cat on your shoulder?" Sammie inquired.  
  
"I do not talk!" Moon snapped.  
  
There was a very odd silence.  
  
"Oops."  
  
  
  
A/N: I have decided to take a semi-holiday, because my Dad it tinkering with the modem and I might not be able to post the next chapter in a hurry, and my Mum is obsessed with making us go on 'family outings' *gag* in which we go on walks, over crowded beaches and bloody picnic spots. I am not a social person and I wither and die if I am not near my life support, a.k.a my Laptop. ^-^  
  
And there is another thing preventing me from writing the next few chapters. I am taking a vote on which other character is going to feature in this story. PLEASE VOTE ON WHICH ONE YOU WANT!!!  
  
And one last note, if you have flames, hate-mail or you just want to yell at someone and tell them to die, e-mail this address, rugbyfreak2@hotmail.com 


	13. Chapter XIII

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the dang program. But I do own Kamiya, Nikkioma, the two kittens and Demon Llama!  
  
Note: No, Demon Llama does not appear in this fic.  
  
Moon tried again, "No speak English!"  
  
Sammie lifted an eyebrow, "Really?"  
  
Moon glared, "Of course not! Does it look like I speak English?!"  
  
"Not really, you look more Swedish than English," Sammie tried to comment without laughing.  
  
"Dudie, you just totally blew your cover," Steven told Moon calmly.  
  
"What about Kamiya? I mean, is she alright?!" Sammie asked worriedly.  
  
"Nodda clue dude, sorry," Steven lied.  
  
"I could go check it out! I mean, I do have the ability to travel through dimensions all on my own!" Moon smirked in sheer egotism.  
  
"Hey! Super cool idea Dudie!" Steven grinned broadly.  
  
"Of course it is, I thought of it, didn't I?" Moon smiled.  
  
"One thing before you go," Sammie stopped her, "Could you. . . please tell Kamiya to be careful, and that Nikkioma is alright?"  
  
Moon shrugged, "I'll see what I can do."  
  
  
  
Kamiya frowned and poked Cell squarely in the stomach, "Get off."  
  
Cell let go of her and stood up, "Are you alright?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. I wonder if Nikkioma is though," Kamiya stated loudly.  
  
"Kamiya it was an accident-" Cell told her sternly.  
  
"Look pal I saw the whole thing," Kamiya grumbled, Cell tired to cut in but Kamiya interrupted him, "Just leave me alone. . ."  
  
Cell cursed quietly in frustration, 'I was this close!' he thought angrily. To relieve his stress he threw a good sized ball of ki at the nearby mountain and blew it to rubble.  
  
Kamiya yelped and covered her head with her arms. When it was over she spun around and glared angrily at Cell, "What is your obsession with blowing things up?! Put that mountain right back where you found it mister!" Kamiya ordered him.  
  
Cell frowned, 'Put it back? Is that even possible?' he mused.  
  
Kamiya mistook his frown as a bad sign and curled up into a ball like a weird looking hedgehog, whimpering slightly.  
  
  
  
Moon zoomed through the animated clouds, not noticing where she was going. There was a loud crashing noise as she collided with something.  
  
'What kind of idiot would put a building in the middle of a perfectly good sky?! Didn't they know I was flying here?!' Moon thought angrily.  
  
"Hey kitty are you alright?" came a small, inhuman voice, "How'd you get up here?"  
  
Moon turned her small, black fuzzy head around to see a small green Namek.  
  
The namek grinned, "Aw, you're such a cute kitty! I've always wanted a kitten!"  
  
Moon was about to reply when she remembered, cats don't talk.  
  
Dende picked her up, "Hey! You could be my kitten! I hope Mr. Popo will let me keep pets up here. . ."  
  
"Listen buddy, I'm nobody's pet! Now put me down! No touchy!" Moon snapped.  
  
Dende blinked, "Did you just talk?"  
  
"No I danced the can-can while your back was turned, of course I talked!" Moon yowled.  
  
Dende grinned, "Wow! Now I have a talking kitty!"  
  
Moon groaned, "I am not your 'kitty'! I am a highly respectable guardian of this dimension-"  
  
"You'll look so cute with a little bow on!" Dende grinned, not listening to her.  
  
"A bow?! Are you out of your little green mind?!" Moon meowed loudly, "You dare and your face will be shredded to ribbons!"  
  
". . .And I'll feed you, and take care of you, and. . ." Dende wasn't listening.  
  
"Somebody please help me!!!" I don't want to wear a bow!!!" Moon howled.  
  
  
  
"So now what? Are we just going to sit here for the rest of our lives?" Kamiya asked quietly.  
  
Cell shook his head, "I don't really know, my dear."  
  
"Well I might as well do what I came here to do. . ." Kamiya muttered.  
  
Kamiya stood up and walked over to Cell, "Cell?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Cell answered vaguely.  
  
"I- I'm sorry that I flipped out when you came to my dimension. . . I guess I just blocked you out because I didn't think I'd ever see you again and I didn't want to dwell on dreams or anything. And yes, I did miss you," Kamiya apologised.  
  
Cell smiled, "Forgiven. I missed you too. . ."  
  
Kamiya drew in a deep breath, "But you did kill Nikkioma."  
  
Cell nodded, "By accident I assure you."  
  
"I know. . . it was a bit of a mix up with you, Nikki, 18 and Moon. . ."  
  
"Moon?" Cell inquired.  
  
"That little black kitten, you know, the one that you said transported you into my dimension and back," Kamiya explained, "Where did she- Did you kill her too?!"  
  
Cell blinked, "I- I don't know."  
  
Kamiya groaned, "God Cell! You kill everybody! Nikki, Moon, the Z fighters, that lady at the gas station, the people in the restaurant and all of those people you absorbed!!!"  
  
"I had to absorb those people for my own survival. Would you condemn a human for eating fish, pork, beef, chicken, turkey, etc?" Cell asked her calmly, "And I had to kill the Z force or they would have killed me. Nikkioma and Moon were accidents."  
  
Kamiya nodded, "I see. I'm sorry for bursting out like that. . ."  
  
"Well it's no surprise coming from the friend of a mass murderer," Cell smirked coyly.  
  
"Right. Well, what are we going to do now?" Kamiya asked him.  
  
"Probably find the Z fighters, I'm sure they'd be delighted to see me," Cell chuckled.  
  
"Ah yes, the old 'take over the world' ploy," Kamiya grinned.  
  
  
  
"Ugh. Why did it have to be a pink bow?" Moon moaned, 'Be thankful it's not a lacy bonnet,' a voice inside her head told her.  
  
"Here kitty!" Dende called as he searched around the lookout. Moon was hiding under the lookout, clinging to the ladder underneath the dish-like lookout.  
  
"Help me. . ." Moon groaned, "Ah!"  
  
Dende's broccoli-green head popped over the side of the lookout and grinned when he saw Moon, "Hi kitty!"  
  
Moon's stomach dropped, "Oh no. . ."  
  
"Here! I found you another pretty bow!" Dende grinned.  
  
Moon whimpered. 


	14. Chapter XIV

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
Disclaimer: Me no speak English!  
  
"Here, I'll carry you."  
  
"No, no, it's alright. I can fly by myself."  
  
"You can fly?" Cell asked her.  
  
"Yeah! It must be these arm-thingies you gave me! Watch!" Kamiya grinned and started flapping her wings like some sort of invisible-winged bird. Indeed she was able to fly.  
  
Cell blinked, "How is that possible. . .?" he mused out loud.  
  
"No idea, but it's fun!" Kamiya grinned.  
  
"Glad you like them," Cell smiled.  
  
"Which way to Gohan's high-school?" Kamiya asked seriously.  
  
"That way," Cell told her, pointing.  
  
"Oh, cool. Are you going to lead the way?" Kamiya grinned.  
  
Cell nodded and the two took off.  
  
  
  
Moon was not happy. Or dry for that matter. Dende had just given the tiny black kitten a bubble bath. Moon burped and a large, pink, scented bubble popped out of her mouth. She shivered, "Oh I hate bubble baths. . ." she muttered, her tone rich with loathing.  
  
A large, fluffy towel was suddenly dropped on top of Moon, who growled angrily.  
  
"Hey kitty! Did you like your bubble bath?" Dende grinned stupidly.  
  
"You ever bring water near me again, and your dead little green man!" Moon hissed.  
  
Dende blinked, "I thought kitties liked the water. . ."  
  
"That's dogs cabbage-head! Dogs like the water! Cats don't!!!" Moon yowled.  
  
"Oh," Dende paused then grinned stupidly, "I'll go get your bow!"  
  
"Oh please, not the bow!" Moon moaned.  
  
Dende picked the damp kitten up and hugged it tightly, "We're gonna be best friends!"  
  
"Not if you cut of my air supply!" Moon squeaked.  
  
  
  
Kamiya zoomed through the air, "Wow, this is fun!" she smiled as she flew through the clouds.  
  
"Watch out for-" Cell stopped when he heard a 'thud', "Hidden mountains. . ." he sighed before flying down through the thick mist to find her.  
  
"Alright! Who put that mountain there?!" Kamiya growled as she sat sprawled on the ground.  
  
Cell chuckled, "I told you to watch out."  
  
"I crashed before you finished so it doesn't count. . . sorry," Kamiya finished lamely.  
  
"Why did you apologise? You weren't in the wrong," Cell frowned.  
  
"You told me to. . . never mind," Kamiya moaned, "I can't find the floor!"  
  
"You're just a little bit dizzy, here let me help you up," Cell offered.  
  
Kamiya took hold of his hands and stumbled to her feet, "Thank. . . you. . ." she mumbled dizzily.  
  
"I think I should carry you the rest of the way," Cell told her gently.  
  
"Only half the way, if people saw me with you they'd think you were getting soft," Kamiya blushed.  
  
"And am I getting soft?" Cell asked her with a smirk.  
  
"No. . . I mean, yes! No, I mean no! I. . . my head hurts," Kamiya complained flatly.  
  
Cell chuckled, "Don't worry my dear, we'll be there soon."  
  
Kamiya nodded, "Okay, thanks. . ."  
  
  
  
"Do you think Kamiya will ever be able to come back?" Sammie asked Steven as they walked along the street.  
  
"Dunno dude, prob not," Steven shrugged.  
  
Sammie sighed, "Dad's going to have a fit when he finds out that Kamiya is gone."  
  
Steven frowned, "Why dude?"  
  
"You know how paranoid parents get when their children run off with large, mutant-looking locusts," Sammie smirked.  
  
"Lol dude, that's a good one," Steven laughed.  
  
"Hey Steven. . ." Sammie started.  
  
"Yeah dude? Whad up?" Steven replied.  
  
"Do you think that you could transport you and me to the other dimension?" Sammie grinned.  
  
"Uh. . . dunno dude," Steven blushed, "There's like a million diff dimensions. And I dunno my way round da place."  
  
"Could you try?" Sammie asked him desperately.  
  
"Yeah, suppose," Steven shrugged.  
  
"Well come on! Hurry!" Sammie pleaded.  
  
"Alright dude, hang on," Steven told them.  
  
There was a very big flash of light that engulfed the two, leaving the pavement empty except for a few rabid squirrels and a handkerchief, but those don't really matter right now.  
  
  
  
Moon screamed through the air, flying at a speed that would be impossible for any other animal.  
  
'Must get away! Must get away!' the words echoed through Moon's small, back, fuzzy head as she flew.  
  
Moon flew headlong into Cell, "Hey! Move it or loose it buddy!" she snapped.  
  
"Moon?!" Kamiya squeaked.  
  
"Kamiya? Cell?" Moon yelped.  
  
"Moon, I thought you were killed by Cell!" Kamiya cried happily, "But you're alright!"  
  
"Cell? Ha! That old green bug could never be powerful enough to harm me!" Moon hmphed.  
  
Cell raised an eyebrow. Kamiya laughed nervously, "What happened?"  
  
Moon smirked, "I was right! I was powerful enough to transport Nikkioma and myself to your home dimension! Ha! I don't need Sun's help after all!"  
  
"Nikki. . . is. . . alive?" Kamiya asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah! What, did you think that Cell killed her too?!" Moon laughed.  
  
Cell inwardly sighed in relief, 'Now she has no reason to hate me. . .'  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter is short. I have a writer's block. 


	15. Chapter XV

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
Disclaimer: Hey look! That person over there said they own DBZ! *A heard of lawyers run past to where llama was pointing* He, he, he, suckers! I do not own the *other* program either.  
  
"Oh yeah, your brother told me to tell you to be careful," Moon added.  
  
Kamiya looked slightly depressed, she sighed, "They'll probably think I've run away again. . ."  
  
"Do you miss them?" Cell asked her calmly.  
  
"Yeah, suppose. . ." Kamiya sighed.  
  
Cell's stomach dropped, 'Great, now that every thing's fine again she wants to leave. But she does have the right, she's been away from her home a while. . .' Cell mused sadly.  
  
"Moon, what. . . Sammie?!" Kamiya exclaimed.  
  
Cell looked up, sure enough Sammie was falling down towards earth at a dangerous rate. Kamiya flew under him and caught his arm, "Sammie?! What the heck are you doing here?!"  
  
"Hey! You can fly!!! . . .No fair. . ." Sammie mumbled.  
  
"How did you get here?" Kamiya asked him as she lowered them down to the ground.  
  
"Steven and I- where is Steven?!" Sammie frowned.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"One of my friends that disappeared after you came back from Cell the first time!"  
  
"Sammie are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine! But I think I lost Steven on the way here. . ."  
  
"So this 'Steven' can travel through dimensions?"  
  
"Yeah. But that's not the point. I came here to try and get you back to our dimension,"  
  
"What?!" Cell hissed.  
  
"I- I- I. . ." Kamiya stuttered.  
  
"Dad's really worried! He's calling the police, the TV station and even that Japanese guy that invented all of this!" Sammie gushed.  
  
"But what about Cell?" Kamiya asked.  
  
Sammie frowned, "What matters more Kamiya? Cell or your home, family and friends?" Sammie saw the venomous look Cell giving him and laughed nervously, "Ah, nothing personal Cell."  
  
Kamiya looked at Moon, "I can come back, right?"  
  
Moon frowned, "That's it! I am not going to run around after stupid kids who can't keep their heads in one dimension!"  
  
"Please?" Kamiya asked her gently.  
  
"One year. I have a life too you know! One year and we meet up under the bridge, then you can come back! And you better be grateful!" Moon snapped.  
  
"I will! I will!" Kamiya nodded.  
  
"Can't you stay for another few days at least?" Cell asked meekly.  
  
"Thirteen hours!" Moon snapped, "I already told you! I am not going out of my way for other people!!!"  
  
"Why is it thirteen hours?" asked Sammie, puzzled.  
  
"Because that's the author's favourite number and twenty four reminds me of trifle for some reason," muttered Moon quietly, "Mmmm, trifle. . ."  
  
"So what are we going to do for the next thirteen hours?" Kamiya asked Cell sombrely.  
  
"Oh, oh I know! Meet the Z fighters and get their autographs!" Sammie suggested eagerly.  
  
Cell shot Sammie a 'don't-even-think-it!' look.  
  
"Ooh, bad move Sammie," Kamiya laughed nervously.  
  
"Well what do you suggest?!" Sammie replied, obviously crushed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, on a distant and somewhat horrifying planet, Steven woke up.  
  
"Woah. . . major headache dude. . . Dude?!" Steven looked around the horrifyingly 'pretty' rolling hills, covered with flowers and giant rabbits.  
  
"Damn! Totally missed! And I've lost the Dude!" Steven frowned, "Where am I anyway?"  
  
Steven was answered when a large, purple figure walked over a hill, carrying what looked like a large, red handbag.  
  
Steven whimpered, it was the most fearsome character from the depths of his nightmares, "Aaaah! Tinky winky!!!" Steven screeched and sprinted as fast as he could away from the giant, purple thing.  
  
Steven ran and hid behind a tree, panting and a look of horror on his usually calm face.  
  
"Big hug!!!" came the distant war cry of the small heard of Teletubies.  
  
Steven hugged himself and began rocking backwards and forwards on the spot, whimpering pathetically, "Must get home. . . away from evil. . ."  
  
A small, fuzzy, white kitten jumped onto his lap, "Oh thank goodness I found you! I've been looking everywhere for-" Sun was cut off.  
  
"Please Dudie, please! Get me out of here!!!" he whimpered.  
  
"Calm down Steven!" Sun laughed, "I didn't know you had a fear of th-those things. . ." Sun shuddered.  
  
And with a 'pop', the two were gone.  
  
A/N: -_-' end of holidays writers block. aw.. 


	16. Chapter XVI

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this program, but I don't mind. I already own my own comic: THE DEMON LLAMA!!! Mwuhahahahaha!!! (Llama's ego grew 3 sizes that day) *sighs* if only writer's blocks were edible. . .  
  
Cell, Kamiya, Sammie, Steven Sun and Moon were standing on a very small, lush island. Cell stood with his arms crossed, glaring at Moon with resentment; Kamiya stared sadly down at the ground; Sammie was looking from one person to another, eager to get the conversation flowing again; Sammie was blowing bubbles with luminous green bubblegum which kept popping and sticking to his nose, which he could also blow bubblegum bubbles out of for some strange and disturbing reason; Moon was being her usual, pompous self and Sun was politely keeping out of her way.  
  
"Aw come on Cell! Please?!" Sammie begged, the kid, short and skinny for his age, was practically jumping on the spot.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?!!!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Aw! Why not?!"  
  
"Just picture it, the world's most dangerous villain who could blow up the world at any second taking a kid to get autographs from his arch rivals?" Cell drawled, the sarcasm practically raining down on Sammie.  
  
"Yeeeaaah, so?" replied Sammie blankly.  
  
Cell sighed out of his nose, "Taking you to my enemies would be like you taking a dolly to school for the local school bullies to sign."  
  
"You consider yourself as a dolly?!" Sammie yelped, somewhat disturbed.  
  
Kamiya giggled and Sammie coughed loudly, trying to hide a laugh. Cell's cheeks lit up, "No I do not! I- I was just putting it into perspective for you."  
  
Sammie paused in thought, ". . .You do know that I wasn't going to make the Z fighters sign you, right? I mean, it wouldn't show up with your spots and all and I don't really want to bring you back to school after what happened last time!" Sammie glared at Cell.  
  
Cell smirked," I was getting tired of waiting for you to tell me where Kamiya worked."  
  
"So you absorbed the Librarian?!" Sammie exclaimed.  
  
Kamiya gasped and looked at Cell, who shrugged innocently, "I had to for my own survival."  
  
Steven snorted, "Dude, you were just pissed coz she sprayed you in the face with a can of Raid."  
  
Kamiya burst into a fit of girlish giggles. Sammie frowned, "Well then what's your excuse for the Teacher, Principle and the Lunch Lady?!"  
  
Cell made a face, "You blame me? You were among one of the ninety five percent of your school that suggested that I should do it!"  
  
"We were all high on coke! Even you had-" Cell silenced Sammie with a sharp glare that could kill a lesser man.  
  
Steven turned to Kamiya, "Little Dude's right Dudette, never feed the green dude coke with caffeine in it."  
  
"Time's up," Moon suddenly announced.  
  
"What?!" came a chorus of shocked replies.  
  
"I said you had thirteen hours!" Moon pointed out, 'knowing' she was right.  
  
"How many seconds in an hour?" Kamiya questioned slowly.  
  
Moon snorted, "Oh please, any peasant would know the answer. There are sixty seconds in an hour and sixty hours in a. . . wait, hang on. . ." Moon frowned.  
  
"That was only thirteen minutes!" Sammie wailed, "Now I'll never get their autographs!!!"  
  
"Do we really have to go now?" Kamiya asked Sun sullenly.  
  
Sun nodded sympathetically, "I am sorry, but Moon did set the time."  
  
Kamiya looked at Cell, who also nodded sadly. The two embraced tightly, "I promise I'll come back, no matter what," Kamiya grinned, her eyes watering.  
  
Cell smiled, "I'll be waiting."  
  
They would have kissed each other goodbye, but Sammie and Steven were giving them, 'ew!-yucky-lovey-dovey-stuff!' looks so they decided not to.  
  
"Promise to stay away from all psychiatrists?" Cell smirked.  
  
Kamiya nodded, "And do you promise that in one year, you will still be here for me?" she asked meekly.  
  
Cell nodded.  
  
Kamiya felt a tug on her arm and caught a last glance at Cell's despairing face before she warped through the dimensions and back to her home dimension with Sammie, Steven and Sun.  
  
~*~ Epilogue ~*~  
  
Kamiya smirked smugly as she finished the final piece of paperwork she needed to do. She sighed and leaned back against the chair, 'Finally. . . I didn't know owning your on restaurant company could have so much paperwork involved.'  
  
Kamiya had returned to work as one would return from a vacation, depressed. But she knew that if she was going to see Cell again, she might as well get some money to use in the other dimension by buying expensive goods in her home dimension and selling them for money in the other one.  
  
She watched the small TV that she had positioned under her desk so that no one could see that she was watching it when she was supposed to be working. The mini TV was currently showing a DBZ episode in the Buu saga. Time had progressed there as well and although Cell had gone into temporary hiding, he still appeared in a few scenes as just another character noticing the rise and fall of powerful ki signatures that the program has so many of.  
  
Kamiya smiled sadly at the TV, longing for the last month of the year to be over, she had heard of news that Sun and Moon were working on a project that would enable a permanent link between the two dimensions.  
  
Kamiya grinned, 'Cell. . . I know we'll see each other again. . . just wait!'  
  
~*~ END ~*~ 


	17. Thank you points with a special guest!

::Llama walks onstage::  
  
Llama: Hello every body! This is the end-of-story chapter existing only to thank people for their reviews in alphabetical order! ^-^ Oh Cell!  
  
::Nothing happens::  
  
Llama: Cell?! ::Looks around:: where. . .?  
  
::Kamiya walks onstage::  
  
Kamiya: Um. . . Cell's not coming. . .  
  
Llama: Why?! What happened?  
  
Kamiya: He's hiding. . . actually I'm not supposed to tell you where.  
  
Llama: Why would he hide from some one as kind and caring as me?  
  
Kamiya: Is that a trick question?  
  
Llama: -_-' Great. Now who's going to help with the thank you letters? ::Grins at Kamiya::  
  
Kamiya: O_O?!  
  
Llama: Hey, how about you help with the thank you letters! ^-^  
  
Kamiya: M-me?  
  
Llama: ^-^ ::nods::  
  
Kamiya: ::sighs:: okay.  
  
::Llama hauls a giant bag over, filled with letters::  
  
Kamiya: O_O?! That's a lot of letters!  
  
Llama: ^-^ I know!  
  
Kamiya: Alright, first up is. . . Andrea.  
  
Llama: ^-^ Thank you very much for your help with the Roman numerals! I got confused with the Vs and the Xs and. . . @_@ my head hurts.  
  
Kamiya: ::cough:: ::cough:: ;)  
  
Llama: ^-^ Anyways, 10 points to Andrea for the review and another 5 points for the help with the Roman numerals!  
  
Kamiya: Yay! 15 points for Andrea!  
  
Llama: Cool. Now, who's next?  
  
Kamiya: ::twilight music plays:: The anonymous three question-mark person! In other words, '???'  
  
Llama: Thank you very much for your reviews ???, 40 points for the reviews and another point for the original name!  
  
Kamiya: Yay, 41 points for ???  
  
Llama: Who was the another anonymous person?  
  
Kamiya: The 'more, more, more' person.  
  
Llama: O_o who's name was?  
  
Kamiya:  
  
Llama: What?  
  
Kamiya: They left a blank, I was only saying what you told me to. :)  
  
Llama: . . .Okaaaay, 30 points for your reviews and ½ a point in pity of your vocabulary.  
  
Kamiya: -_- That was kind of you. Yay, 30 and a half points for .  
  
Llama: Next! ^-^  
  
Kamiya: Ayane. . . ^-^ Yay! She thinks I'm funny! Give her another five points Llama! ::prod, prod::  
  
Llama: Ow! NO proddies! Okay, 10 points for Ayane for the review and another 5 points so that Kamiya will stop prodding me.  
  
Kamiya: He, he, ^-^ 20 points for Ayane!  
  
Llama: 20?! Can you count or not?!  
  
Kamiya: :P I gave her another 5 coz she's a nice person!  
  
Llama: You've been hanging around Moon for too long.  
  
Kamiya: ^///^ Next is Chelsea!  
  
Llama: Yay! She reviewed the previous fic as well! 10 points for the review and 25% more coz she reviewed Kamiya Carr, the first one.  
  
Kamiya: Yay! 12 and a half points for Chelsea!  
  
Llama: To the next one! Ha, ha!  
  
Kamiya: Chibi Digi  
  
Llama: ^-^ Yaaay! Answer to your question: I have no idea coz I didn't plan it! ^-^  
  
Kamiya: ::sighs:: That's Llama for you.  
  
Llama: ::eye twitches:: what is that supposed to mean?!  
  
Kamiya: ^-^ he, he, nothing! ^-^  
  
Llama: 10 points for the review and another 10 for giving me the country you come from! ^-^  
  
Kamiya: What's with the countries?  
  
Llama: I come from a small, almost isolated island and I like to know where the bulk of my reviews are coming from. ^-^  
  
Kamiya: And?  
  
Llama: Mostly USA, one in Scotland ^-^ one in Auzzie and another one in AUCKLAND, NEW ZEALAND!!! XD  
  
Kamiya: Okay. . . ::shrugs:: 20 points for Chibi Digi, next is Cleoraia.  
  
Llama: :D 10 points for the review and 100% additional for reviewing my four other Cell fics!  
  
Kamiya: 20 points for Cleoraia, next is. . .  
  
Llama: Cowgirl_6_26_87!  
  
Kamiya: Hey! That's my job!  
  
Llama: :P 20 points for the reviews, 10 for the country you came from and another 10 coz I recognise your name. ^-^  
  
Kamiya: 40 points! Woo! Go Cowgirl!!! ^-^ next is Dark Angel!  
  
Llama: O_o 130 points for reviews! 100% + since you've reviewed everything else I've done, 10 points for your location, 500 for e-mailing me and another 100 for long reviews! ^-^ I like long reviews!  
  
Kamiya: ::ads everything up:: 1,480points?! Wow.  
  
Llama: I know ^-^ But she deserves it!  
  
Kamiya: DB  
  
Llama: 10 points for the review and 10 for location! ^-^  
  
Kamiya: Congratulations DB! 20 points! ^-^ Demoness Yasha is next!  
  
Llama: :D Hey!!! 10 for the review, 500 for the e-mail and 100% add. For the reviews on other stories! ^-^  
  
Kamiya: O_o 1,020 points?! Woah. . . Demonstarchild?  
  
Llama: ^-^ I'll try and get Kamiya Carr 3 up, but I doubt I will be able to. . .  
  
Kamiya: No self pity! Just give her the points llama, that's all we're asking!  
  
Llama: O_o So what if I'm insane? They're still out to get me!  
  
Kamiya: -_-'  
  
Llama: 10 points for the review and an extra one for the promise ^-^  
  
Kamiya: 11 points. Next we have Doctotoc.  
  
Llama: ^-^ Yaaay! First of all there's 170 points for the reviews. 500 for e-mailing me, 10 for the location, 100% coz u reviewed my other fics and another 1,000 for being my pen-pal. ^-^  
  
Kamiya: O_O you have a pen-pal?!  
  
Llama: Well there are no pens or paper. . .  
  
Kamiya: I didn't know you had FRIENDS!!! *almost dies of shock*  
  
Llama: ::twitchy eye:: Don't make me mutilate your future Carr.  
  
Kamiya: ^-^ You wouldn't. You need the reviews! Te, he!  
  
Llama: -_-'  
  
Kamiya: 3,340 points for Doctoroc! ^-^ Next is Fedishi!  
  
Llama: Yaaaaay! *holds mini parade* Go the Kiwi!!!  
  
Kamiya: She's from New Zealand?! Joy!!! *joins the parade* Woo!!!  
  
Llama: Let's see. . . 10 for the review, 10 for the location, and an extra 500 for being a kiwi, ;)  
  
Kamiya: Woo! 520 points for the Kiwi! :D  
  
Llama: So, who's next?  
  
Kamiya: G2zone.  
  
Llama: ::thinks:: I think I remember that name. . .  
  
Kamiya: Add 50%  
  
Llama: Okay. 20 points for the reviews, 5 because you got teary eyed ^-^ and 50% + coz I think you've reviewed the other one too.  
  
Kamiya: ::muttering:: Why didn't she just hire a calculator?  
  
Llama: Huh? You say something?  
  
Kamiya: No! ^-^ Uh, 37 and a half points for G2zone!  
  
Llama: ^-^ Next?  
  
Kamiya: Goku-chan  
  
Llama: 10 for the review, 1 for the Japanese.  
  
Kamiya: ::laughing:: You hate that character, don't you?  
  
Llama: ::Nods:: Stupid, Piggy and dramatic. But the reviewer was nice! ^-^ another point coz I pity the name.  
  
Kamiya: ::sarcastic:: That was NICE!  
  
Llama: Would you prefer me to deduct a point?  
  
Kamiya: ^-^ 15 points for Goku-chan, coz Llama was being mean!  
  
Llama: :P  
  
Kamiya: Next is hakutwo  
  
Llama: ^-^ yaaay! 50 for the reviews, 100% coz I'm pretty sire you reviewed my other work, 10 for location, 1 for the Japanese, 100 for the long chappies too! ^-^  
  
Kamiya: 222 points! Yay! Next is Hybrid!  
  
Llama: Yaaay! ^-^ 70 for the reviews, 100% + coz I recognise your name, 500 for e-mailing me, 50 for good sized chappies, 10 for location, and 30 more coz you figured a way of getting around your brother's block. ::thinks:: but she hasn't reviewed in a while. . . O_O  
  
Kamiya: 1,320 points! Woah!  
  
Llama: ::in state of shock:: What if she can't get on to ffn?! OH THE HORROR!  
  
Kamiya: ^-^' Next is Iris Shinra.  
  
Llama: Yay! 20 points for chapter and another 2 for cool name!  
  
Kamiya: What does 'Iris Shinra' mean anyway llama?  
  
Llama: No idea.  
  
Kamiya: I should've guessed. Oh well, 22 points! ^-^ next is Junnanagou4eva  
  
Llama: ^-^ Yay! 150 points for reviews, 10 for location, 100% + coz u reviewed my other fics and another 30 coz you helped the story with all your suggestions! ^-^  
  
Kamiya: 380 points! Woo! Go Juunanagou4eva! Next. . . KAT!  
  
Llama: 30 for reviews ^-^ and 20 coz 'Kat' is the name of my best friend too!  
  
Kamiya: 50 points! Cool!  
  
Llama: And next we have. . .  
  
Kamiya: KinDoragon! My job! I say the names!  
  
Llama: O_o Okaaay. 10 for the review and 10 for location! ^-^  
  
Kamiya: 20 points! Now, onto the next one!  
  
Llama: Kycaley!  
  
Kamiya: Kycaley! Hey!  
  
Llama: 160 points for reviews!!! ^-^ 100 for the long chappies, 100%+ coz I recognise you, 10 for location and 500 extra coz you wrote the funniest reviews! XD I loved the closet gag!  
  
Kamiya: 1,540 points! Wow. . .  
  
Llama: Next is-  
  
Kamiya: luv-and-peace-4-eva!!!!  
  
Llama: ::celebrates:: my best friend! ::pauses and breaks into hysteric sobs:: Who moved away!!!  
  
Kamiya: ::pats llama's back:: Don't worry, I'm sure she didn't move that far away!  
  
Llama: She moved to a different frikken island! ::giggle:: frikken is a funny word! ^-^  
  
Kamiya: -_-' And I thought Cell was difficult. . .  
  
Llama: I heard that! Katherine gets and extra 1000 points for being my best friend at school and 500 for e-mailing me, 100% coz you're also Krazy Kitty, 90 for reviews, 100 for length, 10 for location and another 10 for being the only one that I can remember that figured out who Dr. Kronk REALLY WAS!  
  
Kamiya: I think someone else figured it out. . .  
  
Llama: Well if they did then they can give themselves another 10 points ^-~  
  
Kamiya: 3,240 for Katherine! Go girl! ^-^  
  
Llama and Kamiya in rushed voices: Next is Masquerade!!!  
  
Kamiya: Hah! I won!  
  
Llama: No you did not!  
  
Kamiya: Well the reviewers favour me :P  
  
Llama: 40 for reviews, 10 for location, 30 for an attempt on that song-bit ^-^ 100% + coz I recognise you and an extra 1000 COZ YOU REALLY NEED TO UPDATE UNHOLY CRUSAIDE ACT 2!!!!  
  
Kamiya: ::plugging her ears:: No need to be so loud!  
  
Llama: :P I really like the story! Most of the reviewers here have written really good ones! ::sniff:: I am not worthy!  
  
Kamiya: ::muttering:: Tell us something new.  
  
Llama: What?  
  
Kamiya: Nothing! Just 2,160 points for Masquerade!  
  
Llama: Cool.  
  
Kamiya: Next is. . . Nichole Dyria  
  
Llama: Ooh! 10 points for review and 10 for the comment! Te, he!  
  
Kamiya: Yes llama. Go your ego. I'm sure you were very flattered.  
  
Llama: Yeah. But the best comment I've ever gotten was someone saying that I've changed her perspective of Cell. THAT IS THE ENTIRE IDEA OF MY EXISTENCE! :D  
  
Kamiya: Really?  
  
Llama: Yup. I actually became a Cell fan after reading 'Recoiling' by LadyBuG! ::thinks:: Someone should start a campaign to get her to keep writing! ^-^  
  
Kamiya: I agree!!!  
  
Llama: So, you going to start one?  
  
Kamiya: No. I'm an imaginary character! Hah! You're talking to an imaginary friend!!!  
  
Llama: ::sobs:: It's true!  
  
Kamiya: 20 points for Nichole! Next we have Pen dragon!  
  
Llama: 10 for the review and 1 coz you only put one word in it!  
  
Kamiya: You reward people for only putting one word in?  
  
Llama: Yeah, I also reward people for doing LONG ones! ^-^  
  
Kamiya: 11 points for Pen dragon! Next is Piccolo's girl!  
  
Llama: ^-^ 40 points for the review, 10 for location and 100% + coz I recognise you! ^-^  
  
Kamiya: 100 points woo! Now we've got Queen-of-Demon-Dragons!  
  
Llama: 30 for the reviews, 10 for location, and 100% + for recognition!  
  
Kamiya: 80 points! ^-^ Now for Shadow Demon and Gengar!  
  
Llama: 40 for the reviews, 100% + for recognition, 10 for location and 2 out of pity, I mean, a POKÉMON?!  
  
Kamiya: Scary. . . 104 points for Shadow Demon and Gengar!  
  
Llama: Next is. . .  
  
Llama and Kamiya: Seirrakoi!  
  
Llama: Ha! I got that one!  
  
Kamiya: :P  
  
Llama: 10 points for the review, 500 for e-mailing me, and 100% + coz I recognise you! ^-^  
  
Kamiya: 1,020 points! Go Seirrakoi!  
  
Llama: Next?  
  
Kamiya: SonKalia!  
  
Llama: ^-^ 10 for review, 10 for location!  
  
Kamiya: 20 points! ^-^ Next is SSJSkaterTrunks!  
  
Llama: Woo! I recognise this person! 100% +! 70 points for the reviews, 500 for e-mailing me, 10 for location and 100 for funnyness! ^-^  
  
Kamiya: That was nice! ^-^ 1,360 points!!!  
  
Llama: And last, but not least. . . ::drum roll::  
  
Kamiya: You can play the drum?! O_o  
  
Llama: Nope. Just the violin, ::chucks drum set away::  
  
Kamiya: Yami Hikari!  
  
Llama: Woo! 10 points for the review, 10 for you unhealthy obsession!  
  
Kamiya: ^-^ 25 points! 5 extra coz you were unfortunately last!  
  
Llama: ::looks up from Laptop:: Yikes! Mum alert! Hide!  
  
Kamiya: Bai everyone!  
  
Llama: Peace! 


End file.
